ToaMS: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow
by uncutetomboy's bro
Summary: Team Seven is hired to protect a actress with a mysterious past. What secrets lie within it? And what does this have to do with Snow Country's future? Team Seven will be the ones to find out! Come on in and find out for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

_Steve: Well, here we go with the first chapter of ToaMS: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow! I'll be working my way through the whole movie._

_Yui: (Walks out with a bowl of pop corn) I got the pop corn!_

_Hinata: (Walks out with several bottles of pop) I got the drinks!_

_Pen-pen: (Walks out with several bags) War a ark waa waarrkkk! (And I got the snackage!)_

_Steve: Good! It seems like we got all we need. (Notices the others looking at him before sighing and pointing at a cooler near the couch.) And I got the various alcoholic drinks… And no, you may NOT have any Hinata._

_Hinata: But… Old enough to kill, old enough to get drunk after all…_

_Steve: In the fic, sure. But around me… not a chance in hell._

_Hinata: (Snaps fingers) Shoot!_

_Steve: Anyways… Time for the disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of a kunai embedded in a tree branch as a storm is breaking around it. All around it is a mass of weapons sticking into the ground as well as strange armour laying around making it seem like a great battle had just been recently fought there. As the view pans out we see a woman standing on a hill. Behind her, a man starts speaking. "This is it… We're done…" He then sighs as he looks down. "We have no where left to go… It all ends here…" A man laying on the ground with prayer beads around his neck agrees.

"It was a fool's decision… Doomed from the start." Yet another agrees by saying that this is the end. The woman just stands up, unbowed, not even looking at them as she replies to their negativity.

"There is a way. Have faith, I know that we will find it." When the others start speaking, she looks back at them with a serious look in her eyes. "You mustn't give up!" Hearing maniacal laughter, they all turn to see a man standing on the ruins of a castle wall while black tornadoes are moving behind him.

"Fuun-Hime, this is as far as you shall go!" As they accuse the man (now revealed to be Mao) of creating the obviously unnatural storm, he chuckles as one of the armours rushes towards Fuun. From what appears to be inside a building, Naruto starts as he shouts at her.

"Hime! Look out behind you!" The princess just wheels out of the way of the armour before blasting it with a burst of wind from her sword revealing that there's nothing inside. Hearing clanking sounds, the princess and her group look behind them, and sees the other armours on the field rising under the command of Mao. Mao just grins as he looks down on her.

"That is quite enough hime! Get on your knees and bow before me!" The princess doesn't even turn to him before replying.

"I will never give up. Never. As long as I take breath, I shall use all my strength to forge a path so that others may follow." As she finishes, a rainbow coloured energy starts forming an aura around her. Her comrades look on in amazement. A few moments later they nod as they too gather their energy which they refer to as Rainbow Chakra. Mao just snarls as he starts twirling his staff.

"Pitiful!" As he twirls his staff, the ruins around him start breaking apart and the rubble swirls around him in pieces as black whirlwinds start rising up through the air, twisting this way and that. Snarling, he shoots a blast of pure darkness at the group, only for it to be deflected by their Rainbow Chakra causing it to destroy the suits surrounding them. Still concentrating, the group of heroes unleash their own blast that pierces Mao's own before slamming into him and sending him flying up into the clouds. A moment later, the chakra clears away the storm clouds revealing the sky with a rainbow stretching across it. Naruto's watching this before he suddenly grins as he throws his hands up into the air.

"ALL RIGHT! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT! THAT WAS SO FUCKIG WICKED!" Pulling away from his face, we can see that the whole battle was just part of a movie since Team Seven is standing on the roof a theatre. Watching Naruto shout about how cool the movie was, Harry just sighs as he takes a sip from the large cup of pop in his hands.

"Thank Merlin that I put those modified privacy charms up. We can still listen and watch while nii-san doesn't bother anyone with his shouting." He shakes his head and looks to the side where Hedwig is also standing. "Enjoying yourself Hedwig?" She just nods wile popping several kernels of popcorn into her mouth.

"Yup! This was a really good movie Harry. I love the Fuun-Hime movies." She then leans over and plants a kiss on his cheek. Watching them, Sakura unwraps a cream filled cupcake she had bought before stuffing it in Naruto's mouth.

"There! Now be quiet Naruto so that I can enjoy the ending!" She then looks at Harry before cocking her head to the side. "By the way… where is Row and Sal? It's not like them to miss a Fuun-Hime movie." Harry just shrugs before sighing.

"Baa-chan sent them on a mission." He takes another sip of his pop before continuing. "Don't know what they're actually doing but it apparently has to do with a bunch of archaeologists needing guards…"

0000000000 With Sal and Row 00000000000000

Both Sal and Row are running down a corridor with Sal humming the tune from Indiana Jones while also in a female version of his clothing. Finally having enough, Row turns to her and snaps. "Will you please SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Taking several deep breaths, she growls as she flaps her arms. "I mean REALLY! What the hell is wrong with you Sal!" The girl in question just shrugs as she grins.

"It fits though, doesn't it? I have a gold idol…" She lifts up what appears to be a small golden statuette before waving it around them. "We're running through a ancient ruin filled with traps… like what's behind us…" They both look over their shoulders to see a massive boulder rolling after them. "And we have bad guys after us… Besides, what are you worrying about? If need be, you can just teleport us out…" She catches sight of Row's annoyed look making her face fall. "… You can teleport us out, right?" Row just snorts.

"Unfortunately no. These ruins have some kind of ward that's preventing me from doing so, otherwise I'd have done that a long time ago, don't you think?" Sal just sticks her tongue out slightly as she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Opps… Still, this is one hell of a adventure!" Row just starts twitching before she explodes.

SAL SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HATE SNAKES SOMETIMES!"

000000000000 Back with the rest of Team Seven 00000000000000000

Team Seven is gathered outside the movie theatre when Harry suddenly jerks upon hearing something. Blinking, he turns to Hedwig. "Hey… Hedwig? Did you hear Row just now?" Hedwig blinks herself before listening. After a few moments she shrugs.

"Nope! Can't hear them. Besides… aren't they way over in Jungle Country right now?" Harry nods before tapping his chin.

"I just could have sworn that I heard Row just now… must be my imagination I guess…" Leaning back, Sakura sighs as she shakes her head.

"Kakashi-sensei is late…" Sasuke just shrugs his shoulders as Naruto stares at the poster for the movie.

"So? What else is new when it comes to him?" Naruto just sighs in contentment.

"That movie was so cool… It was the best Fuun-hime movie yet… Each time I think that she can't get any better she does and blows me away…" From inside his mind, Kyubi nods with her eyes sparkling in joy as she squeals.

'I just LOVE her movies! The action! The drama! The awesome plot twists! Nothing can compare to a Fuun-hime movie! Nothing! Not even the movies from Harry's world are as good!' Naruto just nods in agreement.

'You're telling me Kyubi-chan…' Naruto then shakes his head. "I just love the movies." Sakura sighs in agreement.

"Yeah… I could spend all day watching that handsome Miche who plays Sarguryuu…" Noticing Naruto's raised eyebrow, she waves her hands in front of her. "Of course, he has nothing on you Naruto. And You're the one who's my boyfriend, remember?" Naruto just shakes his head in amusement before looking back at the poster.

"I wonder if there's anyone like her out there you know? A real Fuun-hime…" He then softly smiles as Kyubi pouts before mentally chuckling. "Of course… I already got someone like her in you Kyubi-chan.' Kyubi just blushes as she strokes her tails in embarrassment. He sighs though as Sasuke points out that it's only a movie. "I know that teme. But a guy can dream you know." Sasuke just shrugs as Sakura looks up at the sign with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I wonder though… why did Kakashi-sensei want us to go see this movie before he gave us our next mission? It's not like him to actually pay for tickets…" She trails off as Harry snorts before finishing the sentence.

"Or pay for anything period, end of story." Seeing the looks given him, he smirks before shrugging. "What? It's the truth. Hatake is the cheapest guy on the planet. In fact… Kakashi's so cheap… he think's his own hand is too expensive to use." The other's all chuckle at that and get ready for another of their favourite pastimes: The "Kakashi is so cheap" game. But before they can get started, they all perk up at the sound of approaching hoof beats. A moment later, a horse carrying Princess Fuun jumps clear over the fence causing Hedwig to squawk in surprise as she falls on her ass as the rest of Team Seven stares in disbelief. Harry then points a shaky finger at where the princess just rode off. "Did… did you guys see that? Or was I sniffing potion fumes again?" Sakura just shakes her head.

"If you were, so were we I guess because I saw it too." Naruto's about to say something when the gate behind him flies open allowing a stream of the armours from the movie to ride through on horses. Harry then gets up with a mass of hoof prints all over him with a twitching eyebrow before he finally explodes.

"THAT IS IT! THOSE FUCKERS ARE DEAD! D!E!A!D! DEAD! KUKUKUKUKU!" He then takes off after them and is soon followed by the others as the chase rushes through the crowded streets. Not wanting to get involved, Team Seven hops up onto the roofs and chases them from up there while avoiding the people down below. Eventually, Princess Fuun is cornered by a armour who throws a net at her, intent on capturing his prey. Naruto puts a stop to this as he shreds the net with a shuriken barrage before summoning a mass of Kage Bushin to subdue some of them. He then looks up as he notices the princess fleeing with some more behind her. Harry just looks down at Naruto with a pleading look. 'Please Kami-sama… don't let him come up with something corny…' Of course, Naruto does just that causing Harry to groan in embarrassment.

"Don't you worry Fuun-hime! I can protect you!" He then blindly rushes off to save the princess. Harry just shakes his head before jumping down in front of another group with a maniacal look as they stop.

"I know what you're thinking… did he use all his shuriken or not? Well? Are you punks feeling lucky…?" His grin widens as he pulls out another bunch of shuriken. "Guess Lady Luck's not on your side today boys…" A moment later, screams issue from where Harry's at along with laughter that would make Orochimaru proud. Moments later, 'Fuun-hime' rides her horse down a staircase only for her pursuers to use bottles full of oil to cause the horse to slip and go flying. They then dog pile her with the leader grinning as he watches.

"We finally captured her." At that moment Fuun punches a man sending him flying before in a poof of smoke resolving into Sakura. The leader blinks in shock at this and shakes his head. "Who're you?!" At that moment both Sasuke and Hedwig appear behind him. Sasuke then uses a simple neck chop to knock him out. Seeing this, the group then flees… directly into the path of a pissed off Sakura who promptly defeats them with little fuss. About five minutes later finds them all being tied up by all of Team Seven except for Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi then appears on a pillar and stares at them.

"What… are you guys doing?" Sasuke just shrugs as he claps his hands as if to clean them of imaginary dirt.

"What else when we're waiting for you… killing time of course." Kakashi then vanishes before reappearing with all the ropes being cut, freeing the prisoners. Bending down, he grips the leader of the group's hand and hoists him up before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Look, I real sorry about this…" Seeing the questioning looks, Kakashi motions to the leader. "This is the gentleman who hired us for our mission today." The man then turns and looks at them through his busted eyeglasses.

00000000000000000 With Princess Fuun 00000000000000000000

The princess has finally stopped next to a lake and is sitting next to it lost in her thoughts as her horse drinks some of it's water beside her. Her musings are interrupted by Naruto's voice next to her.

"Hime… are you alright?" She just slowly turns to regard the young blond before her as he lifts his hands behind his neck. "Merlin, this is fucking crazy!" He then bends forward, bubbling with excitement. "So… you are the real Fuun-hime, right? I just saw your movie and it totally blew me out of the water… of course, all your movies have." He's so busy ranting about the movie that he doesn't notice how she's getting up and heading towards her horse only for him to be knocked into the water as she rushes towards him and then past him. Ignoring it, she continues to ride away only to be shocked as Naruto appears running beside her horse acting as if he didn't stop. "After seeing this movie, this feeling just started welling up inside of me." She then pushes her horse full out in order to try and get away from the stubborn ninja. He then appears behind her to her shock. "I'll never give up either! I'll work my butt off if it means that I can be half as cool as you!" Inside the seal, Kyubi just shakes her head at her boyfriend's antics.

'I think that you might be laying it on a touch thick Naruto-kun.' Naruto just mentally snorts and tells her he's doing it on purpose because of what he just saw. 'True… she did have a painful, lonely look on her didn't she?' Kyubi just chuckles as she shakes her head. 'You are so much like your nii-san… you both have a saving people thing.' As they're rushing through the streets, Naruto notices that Fuun's kimono is slightly torn from ripping on a protruding piece of wood. He then gulps as he looks at her.

"Um… Hime? Are we going a little, you know, fast? May be you should slow down a little?" She just ignores him, but is unable to ignore the group of children that rushes out in front of them. Gasping in shock, she pulls back on the reins sending both her and Naruto flying as the horse rears up on it's back legs. Groaning a little, Naruto notices how the princess is laying. But his thought are interrupted by a girl in the group pointing at the princess.

"Oh wow! It's Fuun-hime! It's really you!" The other kids then crowd around her and start whispering her name in awe before Fuun sighs.

"My real name isn't Fuun-hime." The girl then nods her head so fast that she looks like a bobble head.

"That's right! Your real name is Fujikaze Yukie! The most famous actress in all of Fire Country! I'm your biggest fan!" And it soon goes downwards from there as the girl asks for a autograph and Yukie turns her down before running away. Naruto then hangs his head before looking at the little girl and laying his hand on her head causing her to look up to see him giving her a gentle smile.

"Don't listen to her, okay?" The girl then asks if he knows why she's acting like that causing Naruto to sigh. "I… don't really know, but I think it has to do with her past." The girl then blinks in confusion.

"Her past? But what could be so bad that she acts so mean?" Naruto just shakes his head.

"As I said, I don't know. But I can see it in her eyes, she has a tragic past and is trying to hide from it. It must be so painful for her too. She's trying to make the pain stop through her acting but… but it doesn't work. So don't mind her, she just doesn't seem to be able to let her past rest, ok?" The little girl then nods before looking up at him with a bright smile.

"Thanks Onii-chan!" She then looks down at the book in her hand before looking back up at him and smiling as she opens it. "Since you're a ninja and all… can I have your autograph?" Naruto's taken aback by this before shrugging with a smile as he pulls out a pen and doing so as well as the same for the others. He then waves to them before taking off after Yukie.

"See you guys around! And don't run out in front of horses next time, okay?!" The kids all agree to that as he turns the corner.

00000000000000000 With Team Seven 0000000000000000

Sighing, Kakashi leans back against a wall as he watches the various people go about their business in the studio. "Our mission is to guard Fujikaze Yukie. She's the famous movie actress best know for her role as Fuun-hime." Sasuke just raises an eyebrow.

"'Guard' her?" Kakashi just sighs as he shrugs.

"Ok then… I guess that we're not to as much guard her as escort her…." The Assistant director sighs as he holds up both hands in a shrug.

"The next Fuun-hime movie is the first one we're going to be shooting abroad so… it was decided to have guards for it." He then sighs and shakes his head in disbelief. "Unfortunately, our leading lady is a bit of a diva." Sandayu just bows and apologizes for it. Harry for his part just shrugs.

"So she's a diva, so what? Not like I haven't met some myself." He then smirks. "I would love for her to meet Char. She'd likely go 'Time to meet a real Diva bitches!'" Harry, Hedwig, and Sakura all have a laugh at that as the others are confused. The Director just shakes his head before motioning to the ninja.

"I have got to admit though, these Konoha ninja are impressive. They took care of those stuntmen-turned-bodyguards we hired like they were playthings. They were some big fellows and you didn't even break a sweat." Kakashi just rubs the back of his neck while thanking him as Sakura looks at the pictures on a nearby board showing how the movies to be made and comments on the cliffs. A voice just chuckles before making itself known.

"Yeah, they are pretty impressive aren't they? Those cliffs are part of the famous Rainbow Glacier located in Snow Country." Harry just tunes out the rest as Sakura goes into one of her few remaining Fan-girl moments upon seeing the two actors. Harry's brought back to reality as the one spoke up first is commenting on Hedwig as he reaches for one of her wings. "Wow, what's with the wings? You trying out for a part or something? They looks so real…" Hedwig just snorts before flapping it out of his reach.

"That's because it IS real." Seeing the confusion, she jerks her thumb at Harry. "I'm actually a owl. I only gained a human form when me and Harry created a contract making me his familiar." To demonstrate, Hedwig transforms back into her owl form before turning back into her human one. "See?" The Director nods as he rubs his chin in thought.

"I see… Maybe later you wouldn't mind playing a bit part in the movie? I'm sure that we can fit you in somewhere. After all, beauty like your's shouldn't be wasted." Harry just chuckles as Hedwig blushes and Sakura grumbles about not being given the same offer. Sasuke just scratches his chin.

"Snow Country eh? That's an awful long way to go just to simply shoot a movie." The Assistant Director just shrugs again.

"That may be. But Yukie's manager, Sandayu suggested it." he then motions back to the picture. "According to him, the Rainbow Glacier turns seven different colours in spring." Kakashi merely sighs.

"That's just a legend." He then looks towards his students. "Spring time never reaches Snow Country, it's winter there year round hence the name." Harry just shakes his head before chuckling.

"It may be considered a legend today Kakashi-sensei (AN:Yes, he's referring to him as sensei, but only in front of clients). But it's in my personal experience that legends oftentimes has more then a grain of truth in them. This sounds like it might be one." Kakashi then points out that there's never been a spring in memory causing Harry to snort. "Doesn't mean that there never was one. No one ever actually saw the Sage of Six Paths actually create the moon four hundred years ago, yet everyone believes it. So why not a Glacier that can turn seven colours? I've heard of weirder things in my life." The Director nods his head in agreement.

"Exactly young man." He then looks at Kakashi with a interested look. "Kakashi was it?" Kakashi merely nods. "If I'm correct from what I've been hearing this won't be your first time in Snow Country." He then looks back at Harry. "Or your's either if the rumours are to be believed." Kakashi raises an eyebrow as Harry nods.

"Well, yeah… but that was a long time ago I'm afraid. Neither me or nii-san have been back there for several years. I was only five and a half when we went there originally, so a lot might have changed…" Harry leans back as he remembers something. "We haven't been back since due to what happened down there. Both of us lost a good friend there… Kazahana Koyuki-hime to be exact." he then opens one eye slightly. "We knew her, but we've been told that she was missing. Sounds a lot like the story of Anastasia actually now that I think about it." Harry notices both Sandayu and Kakashi flinch but ignores it for now. Hedwig just watches sadly as Harry falls back into his memories.

'Neither you or Naruto have gotten over losing her, have you? If I remember correctly, it was because of her missing that you two decided to become strong so that you could protect your precious people and never have to suffer through a loss again because you were unable to help…' Both Harry and Hedwig listen in on the conversation as they talk about Yukie. 'Sounds like she's had a very lonely life I suppose…' She smiles though upon hearing the Director defend her. 'At least she has someone who'll defend her.' Harry's eyebrows raise and his eyes narrow upon hearing that she started her little escapes upon hearing that they're heading for Snow Country.

00000000000000 Across Town 000000000000

Having disguised herself, Yukie walks out of an alleyway decked out in normal civilian clothing before walking down the street. Stopping for a moment as something drops behind her, she reaches into her pocket for a pocket mirror and pulls it out and opens it. Checking behind her, she sees Naruto not really trying to hide before closing it and jogging away. Seeing this, Naruto just rolls his eyes. 'Does she really think that it's that easy to get away from me? I'm a shinobi for Pete's sake!' Shaking his head, he follows only for her to break into a run. She finally slows down in a back alley as she places her hands on her knees and tries catch her breath. She stiffens as she realizes that Naruto's right behind her, not making any real movements before she starts to run again. A few hours later finds Yukie running down an alleyway as the sky darkens only for her to fall back in surprise as Naruto appears hanging down from above her. Not moving his face any, he pulls out a paper pad and pen making Yukie blink before she sighs.

"Oh… alright already." Naruto just grins as he hands her the stuff. "So what's your name again?" Naruto's answer surprises her however.

"Oh! It's not for me. It's for that little girl from earlier. She really wanted one so I said that I would track you down and get her your's. You were kind of rude to her and all, so it's the least you could do." The actress just sighs and asks for the name which Naruto tells her. Naruto then sighs as he smells her scent. "Wow… you sure do smell nice… I wonder what you use for shampoo?" She just continues to write when Naruto notices her necklace. 'Wait a second… that… necklace… it looks like…' He doesn't get any farther on his thought as she reaches up for her earring and unleashes a blast of an irritant into Naruto's face! "Ahhh! What the bloody hell did you do that for lady!? What the hell!?" She just looks at him as he tries to get it out of his eyes.

"It's pepper spray… for stalkers." She just watches as Naruto stumbles back into a support beam and has a mass of lumber fall on him. While still watching him, she tears the autograph into several small pieces before throwing them onto the ground. Looking at him once more, she sniffs. "Freak." She stiffens hearing something behind her.

"All I wanted was a autograph for a little girl… how the hell does that make me a freak?" Slowly turning, she sees Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you going to answer the question?" She just looks back at the person under the pile of lumber in time for it to vanish in a puff of smoke. Naruto's eyes fly opens as he gains the clone's memories giving Yukie time to get away. Shaking his head, he stares after her. 'How… She can't be… could she?' A few hours later finds Yukie in a bar looking at the crystal pendent that's normally around her neck with a bottle of Sake in front of her before swinging it around and putting it down.

"Who are they kidding… going to someplace worthless like Snow Country… completely useless… that's what." Hearing something, she turns and groans as Naruto sits down beside her. "Haven't you given up yet? What part of no don't you understand?" Naruto just shrugs as he calls over a bottle of sake for himself bringing a raised eyebrow from the actress. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking? You're what, twelve?" Naruto just snorts.

"Fourteen actually. And I'm a ninja remember? Old enough to kill, old enough to get drunk or have sex." Receiving his drink, he pours a little out into a bowl. "As to the other thing… Nah. If you wanted to give me an autograph though I wouldn't complain." He then takes a small sip of his Sake and sighs. "But really, did you have to be so harsh with that little girl and try to crush her dreams like you did? I don't care whether or not you're a high and mighty actress, you had no right to do that." Yukie just pours herself another drink before laughing.

"A 'High and mighty actress'? HA! That's the funniest thing that I've heard all day gaki." She then pours herself another drink while shaking her head. "Being an actor is a shit job. I can't think of anything worse then being an actor. Only those who are the lowest of the low are actors." Naruto just shrugs at that.

"I don't know about that. Actors in movies live out our fantasies and dreams. Through their work, we can see worlds from our imaginations brought to life before us. For brief moments in time we can actually believe that we're part of the story…" Yukie just looks at him before shaking her head.

"You're wrong about that gaki. Dreams… fantasies… ambitions… all these are empty words that have no place in our world. Being an actor means that you have to live out lies day in and day out. None of it's true. The sooner people realize that dreams are a waste of time the better." Naruto just puts a arm over her shoulder with his hand hanging over her drink.

"Now don't be that way lady. I'm sure that it's not all that bad. There must be some good points as well." She just snorts before angrily shrugging off his arm.

"Back off okay! You're really starting to annoy me." She goes to have another sip when Sandayu walks in.

"Yukie! There you are! We must hurry, our boat to Snow Country leaves in an hour!" She just looks at him before bringing her drink to her lips and taking a sip.

"Eh… I'm not going… I'm bowing out of this business…" Naruto just watches the argument before sharing a look with Harry who simply nods before moving away. After a little bit, Yukie brings her hand up to her head as she starts seeing double.

"Wha… what's going… on…" Barely holding back a yawn, she looks back to see Naruto smirking at her.

"It's nothing… I just spiked your drink with a sleeping potion. It should conk you out for several hours at least." Her eyes just widen before they slowly close as she starts swaying on her stool.

"Kuso… you… ass… hole…" She starts falling only for Naruto to stick out an arm and catch her. He just shakes his head at the whole thing as several people (Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sandayu) look on in shock before he reaches over and grabs his bottle of Sake.

"Well… cant let this all go to waste…" He then looks at the Bartender before laying some cash on the top of the bar. "Here's the money for the two of us." He then pulls out a single gold coin and lays it down as well. "And here's a little tip to forget that we were ever here… got it?" Seeing the glint in his eyes, the Bartender simply nods, already knowing the deal with Shinobi. Picking her up and laying her over his back, Naruto starts out and is soon joined by the others. Walking beside him, Sakura asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Naruto… what was that all about? The gold I mean." Naruto just looks at her before chuckling and explaining that it's for the Bartender's silence. "But… Why? And what's to stop him from talking? And what about the other patrons?" Naruto just grins.

"Why? Because the Paparazzi would have a field day with what happened in there and if someone tries to come after us, they will have all the information needed about our destination." He then shakes his head. "And the Bartender will never reveal what he knows because I put a compulsion charm on the coin that will make it so that he will be unable to tell. As to the other patrons…" He looks over at Harry who nods. "Nii-san already slipped them a dose of Forgetfulness potion. To them, tonight will be the fuzziest night of their lives." The others all look at him in shock, though Kakashi eventually nods at him in agreement…

0000000000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000

_Steve: And there's the first chapter. So? What did you guys think?_

_Yui: Not bad… Followed the movie pretty closely though._

_Hinata: I agree… though the part with Naruto-kun spiking Yukie's drink was different._

_Steve: As to the first… the beginning was the same yes, but the movie doesn't really give much room to expand but I will be trying to do that._

_Pen-pen: Wa… A waark wark waar a war arrk waarrk ark war waarkk ark wark arrk warrk. (Eh… I could have used a bit more action, but I'll likely see some more later.)_

_Steve: Oh… don't worry about that. I'll guarantee that there will be more action and some surprises that were NOT in the movie. Harry will face some things that have never been seen before._

_Yui: Sounds good._

_Steve: Oh, it should be…_

0000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000


	2. The Magic of Movie making

_Steve: And here we are for the next chapter! We'll be getting to the juicy part soon._

_Pen-pen: Wa wark waa waak waarrk warrkk waar?(So we'll see some actual action soon?)_

_Steve: Yup! And we'll be seeing something that most likely haven't seen yet._

_Hinata: It's some kind of creature, isn't it?_

_Steve: Yeah, it is. And anyone who knows Northern mythologies should recognize it._

_Yui: Any particular place?_

_Steve: I'll give a hint: It appears in a ancient European epic that's been made into a movie. And there's your hint. I'll say more at the bottom when I do the bestiary entry._

_Hinata Should be interesting to see… _

_Steve: Hopefully… Well, if you guys wouldn't doing the Disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Groaning a little at the light reaching for her from behind her eyelids, Yukie slowly opens her eyes to find herself in a bed. Sitting up fully, she rubs her head slowly as she tries to fight her hangover. 'Wha… what happened last night…?' Hearing something, she looks to find Sandayu walking into the room. Looking at her, he bows a little.

"Yukie? Are you awake?" She just groans a little as she leans forwards.

"Sandayu? Could you… get me some water… My head won't stop spinning." She then gives off a chuckle before wincing. "This will sound crazy but… It feels like the room is swaying… funny huh?" Sandayutakes a breath before answering.

"Actually… You're not all that crazy. You see, the room IS swaying." Yukie just looks up in shock before snarling as she rushes outside to find herself on a ship. She just blinks for a bit before clinching her fists.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She then looks around to find Naruto leaning against a rail watching her. Glaring at him, she marches right over and grabs him by the scuff of his neck. "You teme! Do you know what you've done!?" Naruto just gives her an even stare before smiling.

"Yup! I got one stubborn hime onto the ship that's to carry her. I am a shinobi after all you know." She's about to say something else when Sandayu walks over and smiles.

"Ah! I see you've found Naruto-san. Him and his nii-san Harry will be playing the parts of wizards in the movie." He then points towards a small fox laying in the sun. "That shall be Naruto-san's familier… Kyu, I believe." Naruto just nods as he points over at Harry who has Hedwig in her owl form perched on his shoulder. "And that is Harry and his familiar Hedwig." Yukie just stares at Naruto while doing a decent fish impression before…

"WHAT!?" A few hours later finds Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi watching as the various actors including Naruto and Harry get their make-up done. Slightly confused, Sakura looks at Kakashi.

"Sensei… why exactly is Naruto and Harry in the movie?" Kakashi just looks at her before he sighs.

"Apparently they originally needed a wizard for the movie, but when they were unable to locate someone who could actually pull it off so they cut it out. Once the Director heard that Harry and Naruto are REAL wizards, he all but demanded that they take part in the movie… I'm still confused though about how Tsunade-samaanswered back so fast." He then shrugs as he flips a page in his book. "Should actually be interesting really since I personally have no idea how a wizard should act." He then looks at the others. "Just the same, be on you're guard, this is a important mission." Sakura looks up at that in surprise.

"It's an important mission? Really?" Kakashi simply nods before telling them that it's an A-rank mission making Sasuke scoff at the thought.

"I doubt that babysitting this actress can actually qualify as an important enough mission to receive that ranking." Kakashi just looks at him and shakes his head as he gives him an eye-smile.

"Ah! But that's not necessarily true Sasuke. Yukie is an important celebrity. And celebrities are big targets for some people. Show business is a CUT-THROAT business after all. So you never know." Sasuke just scoffs again before watching as Naruto and Harry memorize their lines. A half hour later finds the group watching as they film a scene on deck of Fuun comforting her dying comrade. The after everyone states they're ready, the Director holds up his megaphone.

"Okay everyone! Listen up! I want this to be perfect! In fact, I want this on the first take!" Everyone just nods. "Okay! Action!" Yukie immediately slips into the role of Fuun-hime as she looks around, the shock and grief in her eyes causing all those seeing it to start. Suddenly, she seems to notice one of her companions laying on the ground, mortally wounded. Rushing over, she kneels beside him before slowly and gently picking up his head.

"Shishimaru! Please stay with me!" Shishimaru just looks up at her before sighing, sadness permeating every facet of his voice.

"I… I'm sorry hime… I failed you hime… please… forgive me… I beg of you…" She just shakes her head.

"How can you say such a thing!? Without you by our side we would never have found the courage to have made it this far!" Shishimarujust looks at her, his breath coming in gasps.

"My… only regret being that… I… never got to see… what was beyond the… rainbow…" And with one last shuddering gasp, he lies still. Fuun just looks at him in disbelief.

"Shishimaru? SHISHIMARU!" Team Seven just stands there watching the actress pouring out her character's grief onto the deck. Sakura just shakes her head in amazement.

"Sugoi… She's incredible. It's like she isn't even the same person any more." Sandayu just nods from where he's standing.

"That's Yukie for you." Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke all turn to him as he continues. "When the cameras start rolling, she truly comes alive. There isn't another actress on earth that could possibly match her brilliance. None." She suddenly stops and looks at the others.

"Hey, guys… stop for a moment." As they all groan and ask what's wrong, she looks towards Sandayu. "Sandayu, bring me my drops so that I can cry ok?" He simply nods before heading over with a bottle of eye drops." A few moments later, the scene resumes. As she's crying though, two pops sound from behind her before someone sighs sadly.

"We're too late… curse that Mao…" Fuun turns to see Harry and Narutostanding behind her withsad looks on their faces (They're wearing what they did on the Wave Mission except that the Kanji on Naruto's is for light and Harry's is dark). Harry just clinches his fist as he looks down. "It wasn't supposed to be like this…" Fuun just looks up in shock as she looks them over.

"Who… who are you two… and where did you come from…?" She then growls through her tears as she gets up in a protective stance before Shishimaru's body. "I don't care if Mao sent you! I'll stop you from whatever you're planning!" Now it's Naruto's turn to shake his head as he growls.

"We have NEVER worked for that slime. And we take great offence to that being said." It's at that point that Fuun notices their clothing and gasps.

"I… I thought that you were merely legends… The Yami sennin (Dark Sage) and the Hikari sennin. I heard that Mao killed you!" Naruto just shakes his head as he reaches up and scratches the fox on his shoulder behind it's ears.

"Hardly… Unfortunately, the slime ball managed to get a curse off at us that was supposed to wipe us from existence hime. Instead, it merely transformed us into children and it's taken us this long to regain some of our powers." Naruto then looks at Shishimaru and shakes his head sadly. "Sadly… it looks like it wasn't soon enough…" The Princess looks at her fallen comrade and clinches her fist.

"I swear… I'll kill Mao if it's the last thing I do! My Otou-san should have killed him when he had the chance!" Naruto just reaches over and grasps her hands in his before looking at her seriously.

"Fuun-hime! That is enough." Seeing that he has her attention on him, he continues. "There are many in this world that deservelife, and many more that deserve death. Are you willing or capable to give them that!?" Fuunjust looks away with tears sliding down her cheeks before Narutoreaches up and strokes them away with his thumb. "You're Otou-san made a mistake. But he was one of the greatest men I haveever known in my long life. I can truly say that I was proud to serveat his side… as proud as I would be to serve at your's as he would have wanted." Fuun looks at him in shock at that before slowly nodding. Harry just walks forwards and sighs as he looks down on Shishimaru.

"Do not take the path of vengeance hime. It is a long and dark road with the end shrouded in darkness. It is the path that Mao took." He then shakes his head and looks up. "There is a old saying in my homeland…" He then looks at her seriously. "'Those that fight monsters should take care… lest they become monsters themselves.' It is a saying to remember." She then shouts that Mao had killed Shishimaru to which Harry softly nods. "True. Mao's actions havelead to your companions death. But I do not think that a true and pure soul like his would want you to seek out Mao for vengeance. Seek him out to end his reign of tyranny yes. Seek him out for revenge… no." Fuun then just collapses to the deck as the others watch on, feeling the emotion being put out as she starts talking in a small voice.

"But… but what am I supposed to do? He has been with me every step of the way and without him I never would havemade it as far as I have…" She then looks up at them with a snarl. "And here you are telling me to forget him!?" Naruto just sighs and shakes his head before kneeling in front of her.

"I never said such a horrible thing hime. Do not forget him. For as long as you remember and hold his memory close to your heart of hearts, he shall never truly die. And take comfort, that despite his and your paths diverging, you SHALL meet again some day. And death is not something to be feared. For without death there would be no life. And without life there would be no death. Both are parts of a whole. As well, death is nothing but the next great adventure for us mortals." She simply nods as they continue the scene. The Director just whispers to himself as they continue.

"Incredible… simply incredible…" A few days later, the occupants of the ship get a rude awakening from the Assistant director as he comes barrelling down the halls of the ship.

"Makino-san! Makino-san! We havea problem!" The problem becomes apparent as they all get up on deck to find a massive iceberg in front of the ship. After the Director looks at it and asks what it is, the Assistant continues. "I don't know! I woke up and here it was! And we can't get through!" The Director thinks it over for a bit before his eyes snap open.

"THIS IS IT! WE'RE CHANGING EVERYTHING!" The Assistant Director takes a step back in confusion as his boss gestures at the iceberg. "You baka! Look! We're staring at the perfect place to shoot! And it's practically begging us to film here!" The Assistant takes a step back in shock as the Director clinches his fist in front of him in joy. "Burn this into your memories! The Film Kami's must be smiling down on us!" He then looks at the crowd, most of whom except for Team Seven. Look miserable in the cold. "Get ready! We're going to shoot!" Harry just shakes his head as he looks at the Iceberg through hooded eyes.

"We should be careful though…" Everyone turns to him and he just keeps staring. "I… sense something sleeping deep within it. Something ancient and… powerful." He then turns to the Director with a serious look. "We should try to keep our disturbances to a minimum to avoid waking it up." The Director just nods at that, trusting in him.

"Very well. But we can still shoot here right?" Harry just nods causing him to smile. "Excellent! Well? What are you guys waiting for!? Move it!" As the crowd disperses, Naruto makes his way over to Harry and looks down into the cold, black water.

"I know what it is as well as you do nii-san. You and I both know that should it wake up… we're all likely dead." Harry just nods before sighing.

"Yes, but the chances of it waking up are low. Those things can sleep through practically anything when they're hibernating after all. And they can sleep for centuries to boot. And I doubt that anything the crew does will wake it up anyways. But it's always better to be safe then sorry." Naruto just nods before looking over at where Sakurashivering along with several others. Harry nods and grins as he watches several members of the crew mumble and bitch about the cold. "Looks like we going to be putting on some warming charms I guess…" An hour later finds them all standing on the iceberg. Most of the crew being clustered around small iron stoves to keep warm in the cold. Soon after, they start filming the scene as Mao stands up on a ledge of ice laughing.

"So hime! You'vearrived! Well done!" Fuun's companions all get into protective poses as they tell her that they'll take care of him making him snort. "Do you really think that these meagre fools are enough to actually fight me!?" He goes to point his finger at her, only for a explosion behind him to catch his attention. "Eh? Is this in the scene? I thought that we weren't going to have any explosions…?" In a flash, Kakashi is in front of Yukie and the other actors while ignoring the shouts of the Assistant Director before he turns back.

"Everyone! Get back now!" He then turns back to the smoke cloud as it clears to reveal a Snow ninja who grins before crossing his arms.

"Welcome friends… to Snow Country. I certainly hope that you'll enjoy your stay." Kakashi then states his name to be Rouga Nadare. Another Snow ninja then appears to the right of the actor playing Mao on a pillar of ice and looks down at Yukie and her next words sends several people into a state of shock.

"Welcome back Koyuki-hime. It's been a while. Hope you still havethe Hex Crystal with you." Kakashijust whispers her name as he looks back at her in shock, a state that both Harry and Naruto are in. Naruto just shakes his head while whispering.

"Yuki-hime…?" She just continues to stare ahead in shock as her secret's revealed to all there. Kakashi then whips around to see another ninja appear. This time a big burly man with pitch black eyes.

"You're as good as they say you are Kakashi. But that's not good enough." Kakashi just looks back at Sakura and Sasuke as Hedwig goes into her battle form.

"You two protect Yukiealong with Harry, Naruto, and Hedwig. As for everyone else… Get back to the ship!" Rouga doesn't even take his eyes off of Kakashi as he orders the other two.

"Fubuki… Mizore… I leave the hime to you two. Kakashi is mine." Fubuki just sighs as she watches her leader leap down.

"Fine… Very well then." She too leaps down as Kakashijumps up until he's level with Rouga who simply smirks.

"It's been a long time since last we met Kakashi… Hope that you're not planning to run away…" His lips twitch slightly as he knows the next bit will anger the Copy Nin. "Like the last time we fought…" Kakashi just looks at him.

"Nadare Rouga…" The two then leap at each other as they engage in a Taijutsu fight all the while climbing higher and higher up the iceberg. Down below, Naruto and the others all get in front of the now revealed Koyuki, as Mizore pulls out a snowboard and starts down the hill towards them. Naruto just snarls as he rushes towards him. Just before they crash into each other, Naruto apparates behind him. Mizore tries to run him down again, only for Naruto to simply dodge as Sasuke throws a bunch of kunai at him. Somehow the kunai are deflected though so he tries a Fuuma shuriken which is shattered on contact. Gritting his teeth, he tries to attack again, only for Fubukito interfere with an attack of her own.

"Hyoton! Tsubame Fubuki (Swallow Blizzard) no jutsu!" Narrowly dodging the swallows, he turns around and launches his own attack at the returning swallows.

"Katon! Goukyaku no jutsu!" The large fireball soon makes short work of the icy birds. Sakurain the meantime is standing in front of the actors with her sword out before glaring at them as she notices Koyuki flinch.

"What did we tell you! Get moving!" She then turns back towards the fighting as Sandayu runs towards the princess while the others head towards the safety of the ship… the Director screaming at them to keep rolling. Sakura just watches as the fights continue as Fubuki tries to catch Sasukein a Hyoro (Ice prison) no jutsu, only to have to use it to block his Goukyaku no jutsu. Koyuki just falls to her knees as she has the image of a younger version of her frozen in a block of ice. Harry in the meantime, uses apparation to get in behind Fubuki before smashing a kick into her side that sends her skipping across the ice. Growling, she gets up Naruto turn around just in time to catch Koyuki falling to her feet making his eyes widen.

"Shit! Hime!" Unfortunately this moment of distraction costs him as Mizore hits him and sends him flying through a wall of ice. Getting up, he watches as Kakashi interferes and uses Suiryudan no jutsu to knock Mizore back a few feet. Growling as he gets up, he looks towards his sensei. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei, what's going on here? There's something really strange about their armour." Kakashi just nods as he keeps track of the fighting.

"Yeah. Just be careful. It's Chakra armour created by the ninja here in Snow Country. But it's definitely a lot stronger then it used to be…" It's at this point that Nadare begins to speak.

"So you remember…" Kakashi turns to look at him and narrows his eyes. "The armour increases the chakra inside the body, and strengthens the handful of more useful jutsu." He then chuckles some. "A chakra barrier also gathers around us as well enabling it to deflect the chakra of our adversaries. Thus, ninjutsu and genjutsu are rendered useless against us." Naruto blinks at this before grinning as he looks over at where Harry's at.

"OY! NII-SAN! GUESS WHAT? THEIR ARMOUR BLOCKS CHAKRA!" Harry blinks before snarling as he shouts over at Naruto.

"Kuso! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!" His eyebrow twitches as Naruto shouts over that he didn't know. Shaking his head, he turns to face Fubukias he grins. His eyes then turn blood red with a slit pupil making her shiver at the look in them as Harry brings up a hand covered in a faint white aura. "Well then… time to kick this little shindig up a notch… wouldn't you say? REDUCTO!" Fubuki just manages to get out of the way only for it to clip her, the trailing edge of the spell having scratched her armour making her wide eyed.

'Wha… what the hell? That's not possible! No jutsu can even dent Chakra Armour!' Shaking it off, she glares at the smirking Harry as she growls. "I'm going to wipe that fucking smirk off your face you little teme!" Harry just grins and shakes his head.

"Promises… promises…" She just screeches in rage as she attacks him. Harry's face then shifts from a grin into a serious expression. 'Good… she's more likely to make a mistake if she's angry…' Harry then waves his hands in front of him as she tries another Ice Prison jutsu. "FiendFyre!" The pitch black flames put paid to that thought soon enough. Still snarling, she leaps into the air with her wings unfurling before launching a storm of kunai at him. As he's dodging them, he simply sighs. 'I hope that nii-san is having more luck them me right now…' Back at Naruto's battle, he's once again separated from Kakashi due to a jutsu when he sees Sakura cutting a rope binding Koyuki. Snarling, he charges in.

"Oh no you don't!" Getting closer, he calls towards Kyubi. 'Hey, Kyubi-chan! I need some of your chakra if you don't mind!' Meanwhile the little fox on the Director's chair just shakes her head.

'Not a problem Naruto-kun. Use as much of it as you want.' He simply nods as he tackles Mizore. Grunting, the Snow ninja charges at him only for Narutoto catch bothhands. It then becomes a fight of brute strength as each of them tries to over power the other. Mizore shivers a little though as he sees the whisker marks widen as well as feeling a unnatural chakra surround the Chunin he's fighting.

'What… what is this chakra… it feels almost… evil…' Naruto simply grins as he looks at him.

"Hey. Buddy. Guess what?" Seeing Mizore looking him in the eye, Naruto's grin widens. "You're S.O.L. or shit outta luck! Kitsune-bi! Blue Blaster!" Mizore screams in pain as the supernaturally blue flames burn at his face causing him to leap away as he clutches at his face. Naruto then glances over at his brother to watch as Fubuki starts taunting Harry about being unable to reach her from where she is. He simply shakes his head at her. 'And they call me a baka… baka.' Harry just chuckles from where he is on the ground making Fubuki blink in confusion.

'What? Why's he not getting angry?' Her answer comes a second later as a whistling sound becomes apparent. Eyes widening, she barely dodges out of the way as several bolts made of blue energy nearly hit her. One does impact her right arm though, encasing it in a block of ice. Using a pulse of chakra, she breaks it before looking where it came from causing her eyes to nearly pop out of her head as she spies a armoured woman flapping her wings several feet above her. "What the hell!?" She then dodges as her instincts kick in, saving her from being fried. She then moves a bit away and nearly falls out of the sky at the sight of the guy she had been fighting floating in front of her. Gulping, she takes in how he now has bat-like wings spouting from his back as well as what appears to be spines running down his back and onto a… tail!? "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Harry just grins showing her his now sharp teeth.

"You'veawakened the dragon little girl… time to pay the price!" What follows could only be described as a dance of death in the skies as the three duke it out. Dodging a series of kunai, Harry smirks as he calls out his next attack. "NOVA FLAME!" As the white hot flame shoots towards her, Fubuki drops down, not seeing Harry's smirk widen. Nor does she notice Sasuke below her going through a series of Handsigns until it's too late.

"Katon! Hosenka no jutsu!" A series of fireballs shoot from his mouth before hitting Fubukiin the back, knocking her around if nothing else. Snarling, she turns to him, only to get slammed into by Hedwig who smashes her into the ground with bone shattering force. Groaning, she gets up only to get a knee to the face from Sasuke. Meanwhile, Naruto's having problems of his own as he watches Koyuki freeze up as she remembers her father's murder as well as her escape from Snow Country. Naruto just looks back at her before snarling.

"What the hell are you waiting for! Get moving!" Sandayu just shouts at her trying to convince her to leave.

"Hime! You must leave now! Your life is in-" She cuts him off as she starts to freak out.

"I don't care if I die! I won't…" She then clutches at her head as she starts to lose it entirely. "I won't go back to Snow Country! I won't! I've lost too much there!" Naruto just snarls.

"Fucking hell! We do NOT havethe time to deal with this shit!" Seeing Mizore start to get up, he snarls. "You again? Go to hell! Expellarmarius!" The spell hits him and sends him flying back several feet into a ice cliff which falls on him. Shaking his head, Naruto looks back at her. "Kuso! What the hell ever happened to the Yuki-himeI knew!? The one who would never give up no matter what?!" Koyuki goes into a state of shock upon hearing that and faints, the mental strain being too much for her. Seeing this, Kakashi starts to rush towards her. Rouga watches this though his eyes widen seeing his comrades being beaten. He then settles into a smirk.

"And where do you think that you're going Kakashi?" He then goes through several handsigns not seeing one of Harry's Kage Bushin watching him through slitted red eyes. "Hyoton!Itsukaku Hakuegeino jutsu (White Whale techinique)!" Kakashi lands on the ice, only to have to jump back as a massive Narwhale made of ice leaps though the iceberg in front of him before crashing back down nearly breaking the berg in half. Meanwhile, deep beneath the ice, a single yellow reptilian eye opens. Harry just watches the aftermath, only for his face to pale as he hears and feels a rumble that most definitely is NOT the ice breaking.

"FUCKING BAKA! I SAID NOT TO DISTRUB IT AND SOME FUCKING BLOODY BAKA DOES SO!" Kakashi in the meantime lands on a pillar and watches through his Sharingan.

"That was impressive… now it's my turn!" He nods towards Naruto. "Naruto! Get everyone out of here NOW!" Feeling another rumble come up through the ice, Kakashi just shrugs it off as simply the berg breaking not seeing the panic stricken look on Naruto's face as he nods before rushing towards the others. Kakashi just runs his hands through the seals that he's just copied. "Hyoton! Itsukaku Hakuegei no Jutsu!" Behind him, another whale erupts from the ice though he blinks as he hears Harry's swearing. Rouga then uses the exact same technique as he sneers.

"Still coping my moves I see… You're not going to settle this fight that way you know." Kakashijust looks at him with an unseen smirk.

"Settle the fight? Sorry, but that's not what I was aiming for at all." Rouga's eyes widen in shock as he hears that. Kakashi's whale then knocks the other one back into the berg, shattering it as Naruto get's everyone else off and back onto the ship using Kage Bushin and Apparation. After the ship starts sailing away, Harry lands with a fierce scowl as he makes his way over to Kakashi. Looking at him, he smiles. "Hey Harry. Glad that you cou-" He's cut off by Harry sucker punching him across the deck. Getting up while rubbing his jaw, he glares at Harry as everyone else watches. "What was that for!?" Harry's glare intensifies making him flinch as Harry growls out his answer.

"What exactly did I fucking well tell you Kakashi…? Hmm? Care to remember?" Not letting him answer, Harry gives him a cold smile. "I said…" Harry then turns red as he begins to shout. "NOT TO FUCKING DISTURB THE FUCKING ICEBERG YOU FUCKING BAKA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S BEEN WOKEN UP!? DO YOU?!" Kakashi just blinks before rubbing the back of his neck making Harry scowl. "I'll take that as a fucking no. Let me tell you then, Inside that berg was a type of dragon, yes, dragon." He adds as he sees the disbelief on several people's faces. "Inside sleeping was a type of dragon known as a Lindorn. Before you ask, it's one of the nastiest breeds out there since it has nearly impenetrable hide, Poisonous breath and deadly poison for blood. Not to mention that it has the temperament of a bull jumped up on steroids and testosterone. In other words… every thing pisses it off to the point where it will wipe anything out in it's territory. And guess what fuckhead, we're IN IT'S TERROTORY! AND YOU AND THE OTHER BAKA WENT AND WOKE THE FUCKING THING UP!" Kakashi just blinks before scratching his chin.

"Um… Opps?" Seeing Harry start to go red, he shakes his head. "And how do we know it's going to go after us? It hasn't attacked yet and it's been five minutes." Harry just snarls, neither of them seeing the Cameraman filming them.

"Just because it hasn't attacked yet doesn't mea-" Harry gets cut off as something hit's the ship causing it to list to the side. Almost everyone manages to keep on their feet. Unfortunately, Harry trips on a cord left out and is sent flying into the water. Sinking beneaththe surface, Harry looks around only for his eyes to widen as he sees something heading towards him. 'Oh… fuck me…' Up above, everyone rushes to the railing to try and find him, only for something else to hit the boat causing it to shudder. After several moments, Naruto starts snarling as he takes off his jacket, only for Kakashi to try and stop him by asking what's he doing.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?! I'm going in after him!" Naruto gets up on the railing only to fall back as what looks like a giant crocodile's head shoots up out of the water. A moment later, everyone notices Harry holding open the jaws trying to crush him as he swears the air blue.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU KAKASHIIIII!" They all blink as the Lindorn smashes through a chunk of ice trying to dislodge Harry causing him to continue to swear. "BLOODY FUCKING DAMNIT! SPIT ME OUT YOU GODDAMN-MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" The Lindornjust dives, bringing the rest of it's body into view showing how it's a cross between a snake and a crocodile with small wings on it's back. Naruto just looks at Kakashi before glaring at him.

"You were saying?" Meanwhile, the Lindorndives downwards and starts scraping it's massive head along the seafloor while trying to swallow Harry who grits his teeth.

'Kuso…' A stream of bubbles suddenly escape him as he gets slammed through a boulder on the seabed before the Lindorn starts to rise. Shooting out of the water fully, only for it to be met by a Reducto to the face from Naruto, who's in front of it in his winged state. Harry just glares at Naruto. "BLOODY HELL! THAT NEARLY FUCKING HIT ME!" Narutojust shrugs as twin sounds of chirping makes themselves known as both Kakashi and Sasukerun up the Lindorn's back withChidori's blazing. They both slam them into the back of the Lindorn's head, only for it to shrug it (and them) off. At that point, Harry and Naruto share a look and nods as the Lindorn turns to try and chase after Kakashi and Sasuke. Harry just gives a small, slightly weak grin. "You'll take the high road and I'll take the low road…" Naruto grits his teethas he flaps up above the dragon while drawing his sword. Pointing it down, he starts charging wind chakra as well as pumping some of the Kyubi's chakrainto it as well. Getting to a good height, he drops downwards in a dive with the sword pointed forwards. At that point, Harry let's go of the Lindorn's jaw and as it closes, draws his own blade while charging Lighting chakra along it as well as Kuro's Youki. A moment later, he slams it up through the roof of the descending mouthas Naruto's sword pierces through the back of it's skull before the three splash beneath the waves. A few moments pass as the people on the ship watch and wait. Gulping as the waters still, Sakura looks towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei… are they… okay?" He just shakes his head.

"I… I don't really know Sakura. I hope th-" He gets cut off as the Lindornleaps out of the water and lands withhalf of it's body on the deck. Everyone takes a step back as it stares at them, it's breathing slowing until it stops and it's eyes fogging over in death before closing. A moment later, Narutoclimbs back on the deck. He's about to say something when they all hear a muffled yelling. Looking at each other, they all rush over and begin to pry open the Lindorn's mouthto reveal Harry doing the splits with his feet stuck to two of the Lindorn's teeth using chakra. He just glares at them.

"One crack… Just one fucking crack about being in a dragon's mouthdoing the splits and I swear, I'll kill you when you're sleeping." They all hurriedly nod and he looks at Hedwig who goes below deck before reappearing witha large scroll. Getting out of the dragon's mouth, Harry opens the scroll and, after placing several seals, seals the body inside. Seeing the looks, he just shrugs. "What? Lindornhide makes for excellent armour and the various parts I can harvest for potions are worth it…" He then looks at it before nodding. "I'll also be mounting the skeleton for sure back home, likely in the library." He then walks off while mumbling to himself bringing sweatdrops from everyone as they think the same thing:

'Insane!'

000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we have it!_

_Yui: You had them face a Lindorn!_

_Steve: Yup! It just seemed to fit considering the artic conditions._

_Pen-pen: War ark waark war waaarrrkk ark Waarrkk waarr wa? (And the movie you mentioned was Beowulf, wasn't it?)_

_Steve: You got that right. Beowulf's final opponent was a Lindorn who's blood killed him when he was a old man._

_Hinata: Um… Shouldn't you do the Bestiary entry?_

_Steve: Right you are Hinata!_

**Beastiary:**

Name:Lindorn (A.K.A Lindworm, Lindwurm)

Rank:XXXXXX (Very Dangerous and a known wizard-killer)

Type: Ancient Dragon (Sub-type: Primal Dragon)

Info: Lindorns are a very vicious dragon species originating from the Scandinavian regions. Among the Ancient Dragons it has much the same reputation as trolls do among humans due to it's low intelligence. The species has hide capable of shrugging off spells even better then that of a Nundu and it is said that it takes 400 wizards to kill one with spells. It also has poisonous breath that can kill a man in minutes. Even in death it's deadly as it's blood is known to contain a toxin that can kill a person by eating away at the skin if it touches. Now a days it is unknown to the wizarding world and is considered to be extinct due to the Draconic Genocide since a dragon that resistant to magic could not be left alive. Despite this, some still survive and are currently hibernating, just waiting for the ice around them to melt and release them into the world at large once more...

_Steve: And if you're wondering why the Lindorn didn't use it's breath attack and was so easilly killed, it had just woken up and was weakened at the time. See you guys soon!_

00000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000


	3. Relevations and a kidnapping

_Steve: Well, here we are with the new chapter for ToaMS: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow!_

_Pen-pen: Waark wark waar war waarrkk ark wa wark waarrkk.(About time that you updated one of your stories.)_

_Steve: I've just been really busy with things lately. Sue me… and I don't mean that for you Yui-chan. (Looks over at Yui who's wearing a business suit)_

_Yui: Shoot! (Snaps fingers)_

_Hinata: Still… it's… good that you've updated Steve-san._

_Steve: (Shrugs) True enough I suppose… anyways, would you thank the reviewers Hinata?_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

AshK

Maloran

godzillahomer

daniel 29

_Steve: Heh! Anyways, to answer the question, yes, the director did catch the dragon on film… what? Did you really think that he would miss it?_

_Yui: Mmm… No. I don't think that he would._

_Steve: Exactly! Well, would you guys please do the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day after the battle at the Iceberg Team Seven, the Director, the Assistant Director, and Sandayu are all in a meeting to discuss what's happening. Kakashi looks towards Sandayu through narrow, accusing eyes. "You knew who she was the whole time, didn't you Sandayu?" He just nods. "Did you ever stop to consider what danger you would put her in by bringing her back to Snow Country?" He simply sighs and shakes his head.

"Of course I did Kakashi-san. But… this was the only way that I could think of to get the hime to return home. To where she belongs." Sasuke just looks at Kakashi with a confused look.

"Wait a moment, I thought that she was only royalty on the movie screen." Kakashi just sighs and shakes his head before looking at Sasuke.

"No. Fujikaze Yukie is only a alias to protect Kazahana Koyuki, the rightful heir to the throne of Snow Country." Sakura and Sasuke look shocked at that while Harry and Naruto just nod, having already figured it out. At this point, Sandayu takes over the explanation.

"I first met her when she was just a little girl and I was a simple retainer for the true Yuki-dono, her Otou-san Kazahana Soutetsu." Sakura blinks before turning towards him with wide eyes.

"Wait a second, does that mean that you are from Snow Country as well Sandayu-san? And that you knew her a long time ago?" Sandayu just slowly nods with a wistful sigh.

"Yes. You see Sakura-san, I served her Otou-san when he was alive. While Snow Country has never been a large or powerful country, it was at that time a haven of peace. Soutetsu-dono… he absolutely adored the hime. Ah… those were such idyllic times." He then scowls remembering what happened next. "But then, ten years ago on that accursed day Soutetsu-dono's Otouto, Doto hired a group of Yuki-ninja and instigated a revolt. It was a Coup'd'tat." Tears start springing from Sandayu's eyes as the images run through his mind. "The majestic Kazahana castle burned to the ground and I feared that the hime had perished as well, like her Otou-san." Kakashi sighs at this point as he adds his own viewpoint on the incident.

"There was no way that we could have defeated them… We had to keep running…" Kakashi just looks down in sadness as he remembers a small girl calling and crying for the father that was no longer among the living before having to leave the only place that she had ever called home as the place where she grew up burned down in front of her. "We had to get away and survive." Sandayu just looks down at the floor as he folds his hands in his lap.

"The day that I discovered that our beloved hime was still among the living… I was practically beside myself with joy." Sandayu just starts to break down as he lets it all out. "She was still alive after all those years… A bit of the hope that had died all those years ago once again burned brightly…" As Sandayu sobs, Koyuki's voice makes itself known.

"I should have died back then." They all turn to see Koyuki leaning against the door frame. Sandayu just looks at her in sadness as Naruto just grits his teeth.

"You shouldn't say such things hime. We feared the worst when we heard what had happened to your Otou-san… You can't imagine how frantic we were. We had never stopped praying that you were still alive, even when all hope had died." The princess just looks at him with no emotion in her eyes.

"I may be alive… but my heart is long dead and cold. After that day, any tears I had left all dried up. On that day… a little girl died along with her Otou-san." Sandayu just wipes his eyes of his tears before continuing, ignoring Koyuki's outburst.

"And that is how I became the manager of Fujikaze Yukie. I have bided my time for the day when I could escort her back to Snow Country… our home to return it to the way it once was." The Assistant Director just looks at him in disbelief before shaking his head and asking if all this time he was simply using them. Sandayu just sighs before looking at him. "I am sorry about the deception, but…" He then gets up before making his way towards Koyuki. "But it was for the sake of Snow Country's people!" He then kneels before the princess. "Please Koyuki-hime! Confront Doto and assume your place as the rightful leader of our land!" She just looks down at him with no actual emotion showing in her eyes as Sandayu prostates himself in front of her. "I would sacrifice my life for you hime to protect you! And I am not the only one either! Please, I'm begging of you, take up arms and lead your people!" Koyuki just looks slightly away with her arms crossed in front of her before looking back at him and scoffing.

"I don't think so." Sandayu looks up at her in disbelief as a fierce scowl crosses her face. "You have got to be kidding." Sandayu just can't believe what he's hearing.

"But… what about your people!?" Koyuki just tells him to forget about it making him shake his head. "But… hime…" She then scowls at him.

"Will you please just give it up already?! Stop being such a baka! It doesn't matter what you do in the end, you will never get rid of Doto, okay!?" Sandayu just starts sobbing as Naruto slams his hand down on the table.

"What the hell happened to you Yuki-hime?! How could you possibly be this heartless? Don't you realize that he's given his life to the realization of this dream? You certainly aren't the Yuki-hime that I remember, that's for fucking sure!" Now it's the princess's turn to look angry as Sandayu whispers Naruto's name.

"Stop calling me that! Only one person was ever allowed to call me Yuki-hime besides my Otou-san and you're not him! He died during the coup. So don't you dare insult my friend's memory by using that name!" Naruto's about to say more when the Director adds his own two cents worth to the conversation.

"As long as there is hope, men may dream. And with those dreams the future comes." They all just look at him as he nods with his head tucked into his chest. "I like it. It's the perfect theme for our new Fuun-hime movie." The Assisant Director just looks at him shock.

"Ma… Makino-san! Your not actually going to continue filming with everything that's happened are you? Our lives are in danger now!" Makino just chuckles some before smiling.

"I already told you… the movie is evolving." Seeing the surprise and shock on his assistant's face, he looks away with a large grin. "Just think about it for a moment… how often do you get the chance to make a movie with an real actual hime in it? As well as ninjas and wizards! We're looking at the chance of a lifetime here!" Everyone just looks at him in disbelief. Suddenly the Assistant Director nods as he clinches his hand.

"You're right! I can just picture it now! Even the 'Making of' will be a huge hit! We're sitting on a sure-fire blockbuster!" Koyuki just stares as her jaw drops.

"Wha… What!? You have got to be kidding me! You can't possibly be serious!" Kakashi just sighs as he shakes his head.

"Unfortunately we only have got one option in a situation like this." Everyone turns and looks at him. "With Doto on our trail, running is no longer an option. We have got to fight. It's our only chance of getting through this alive." Koyuki just looks at him in disbelief as she notices the others all nodding in agreement. After hearing Naruto state that it's time to continue the mission and kick Doto's ass, she shouts at him.

"That's enough!" Seeing everyone's attention on her, she looks to the side and down. "This is real life, not the movies. People die. Unlike the movies there is no such thing as a happy ending in this world!" She's startled as the Director yells at her.

"Of course there is if you're willing to fight for it!" Kakashi just sighs as he looks at his team.

"Normally in a situation like this, I would head back to the village for some help. Preferably from the ANBU… But this isn't a normal situation at all with everything." Harry just nods as he folds his hands in front of him.

"We're just fine as it is Kakashi-sensei. It's nothing that we can't possibly handle on our own if need be." He then chuckles some. "Remember, our Team is a Heavy Assault Squad since it has me and Naruto in it. This is exactly the type of situation that we excel in. If we do get attacked on mass, me and nii-san can handle it with a barrage of spells." Sandayu just looks on in awe at the Konoha ninja and thanks them. The Director just nods with a small grin at feeling the confidence filling the room.

"It's settled then! We are going through with this shoot!" A little later finds Naruto outside the convoy looking around while having a talk with the only one that he can at the moment: his girlfriend Kyubi.

'I… I just don't understand it Kyubi-chan. I don't. What could have possibly hurt her so much that she's turned into what she has… a cold hearted bitch that doesn't care about anyone else. I just don't get it…' Kyubi just sighs as she gives him the mental equivalent of a hug before sighing.

'I think that she's doing it so that the hurting will stop. She likely believes that by closing off her heart that she will no longer be hurt by anyone close to her… or by anyone important to her dying.' Naruto then points out that that isn't healthy to do to which Kyubi nods. 'No, you're right that it isn't healthy at all Naruto-kun. But people do react like that in certain situations. They'll turn inwards to protect themselves from emotional pain. Remember: She saw her Otou-san die in front of her and the place of her childhood burn to the ground. It's really no wonder that she's turned out the way she has. I for one would have been surprised if she had acted the same that she did all those years ago. Just don't let it get to you Naruto-kun, okay?' Naruto just nods at that before giving her a small smile.

'Thanks Kyubi-chan… how is it that you always know exactly what to say to make me feel all better? I always feel better about things after I talk to you Kyubi-chan.' Kyubi just blushes as she looks away in the mindscape.

'I… just try my best to make you feel better when you're sad Naruto-kun… it's nothing special. Really.' Naruto just chuckles and tells her to stop being so modest making her blush deepen. Biting her lip, Kyubi tries to think up a way to get his attention away from it. She soon spots one. 'Um… Naruto-kun? They're leaving now.' Blinking, Naruto looks around to find the convoy already leaving the docks and heading up into the mountains making him blink before he starts running while waving his arms.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME YOU GUYS!"

00000000000000000 Later as they pass through the mountains 0000000000000

As they pass through a forest, Koyuki just stares out a window lost in thought. A familiar ninja's face suddenly flashes across her mind's eye causing her to scowl fiercely as she remembers his words. 'Kuso gaki… what does he know?' She then looks down sadly before her fist clinches. 'He… he has no right to call me by that name. Only he could call me that and…' A tear makes it's way down her cheek. 'And he died… along with Tou-san…' Meanwhile the convoy stops to allow a washroom break, which Naruto takes advantage of. Nearby, Sandayu is talking to Kakashi.

"Won't be far now. We're pretty close to our hideout now." He then nods as he looks at a nearby cave which the road goes along. "All we have to do is go through that cave there and we're be there. Once we get through to the other side, then my people can rest easier. They'll finally have their Hime back.." Harry just shakes his head from where he's leaning against a truck.

'Won't be as easy as you think Sandayu. Having the princess return might raise moral, but it won't do much else… especially since she wants nothing to do with taking the country back from her uncle.' Kuro just nods his agreement with what he's saying.

'Too true.' Kuro just sighs as he shrugs. 'But what can you do? In the end, it's Koyuki's choice after all, even if he doesn't recognize that fact. Or the fact that in all likelihood everything won't magically fix itself…' Harry just sighs as they all get back onto the trucks as they start back up. As they make their way through the caverns, Naruto looks out the window next to him and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Incredible. I can't see nothing out there it's so dark… not even the exit! If I had to see I would have to use the Mahogan to do so!" Sandayu just chuckles from where he is.

"Once upon a time a railroad ran through here. It went through tunnels like this one in order to protect it from avalanches coming down the mountains." Sakura just blinks at that as he continues. "They're all covered in ice now, but if you dig far enough down through the ice you'll find them still there." Harry just looks interested at that before scratching the side of his head.

"Then why are they no longer in use? Even an asshole like Doto has got to realize the military significance of being able to transport troops and supplies quickly using one." Sandayu just sighs and shrugs.

"Actually he does and that is why he's let them fall so far into disrepair. He knows that the resistance would use them like the way you said so he let them get covered over in order to try and cripple us by cutting off one of the few ways to get around the country safely." Harry, Naruto and Kakashi just nods recognizing the point the just made. A thought though suddenly occurs to Harry causing him to look towards Kakashi.

"This is likely a dumb question but… why does Snow Country have motor vehicles but none of the others do? I've never seen them in any other country." But it isn't Kakashi who answers, it's Sandayu.

"There's a reason for that Harry-san. While the governments would have you believe that it's because it's too expensive to use them, the truth is they don't want to let go of the past." Seeing the odd looks sent his way, he chuckles. "For the most part they don't want to let go of the old Horse and Carriage because by keeping it, they can exert a certain amount of control onto the public. Here in Snow Country, the point is moot. With the cold it's far more economical to have and to use motor vehicles because it would otherwise lead to long and cold journeys using mostly dog-sled since it can get too cold for horses at times." Kakashi nods his agreement to what he just said before turning to his team.

"What he just said is true you guys. Now, some countries are actually as advanced as Snow. An example of which is Rain Country with Amegakure being one of the most advanced hidden villages technologically. Iron Country is another as was the former Whirlpool and Sky Countries." They continue to chat as the convoy slowly makes it's way through the tunnel. Soon after they finally reach the end of the tunnel safely and the Director gets out of his truck with his megaphone already in his hands. He's about to shout out orders when the Assistant Director rushes up causing him to sigh.

"What is it now?" He blinks as the Assistant tells him that Yukie has once again vanished. A few moments later his eyes widen in disbelief. "WHAT?!" A short distance away Koyuki is running through the woods, trying to get away.

"No… I can't stay here… I just can't!" Up on the mountain side Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven are leaping from rock to rock as Kakashi gives them their orders.

"I want you guys to fan out and search for the Hime. She can't have gotten far since she's a civilian. Stay in radio contact and if you find her let the others know IMMEDIATELY." They all just nod before they take off.

"HAI!" As they each take off to the areas they were given (Hedwig being the aerial surveillance) Naruto stops on a snow covered rock as he looks out at the wilderness with a frown on his face before it becomes a scowl.

'Kuso! It'll be like looking for a needle in a fucking haystack. What's even worse is that no one even knows when she left the convoy so she could be anywhere in the area fucking kuso!' Sighing to himself, Naruto rubs the bridge of his nose. 'Okay… think for a moment. How can we possibly find her in all these woods. There's got to be a way to do it that's quick…' His eyes suddenly snap open. "That's it!" Looking around, he finds a branch on the ground and lays it in his palm before summoning a hoard of Kage Bushin. "I want you guys to fan out. Use apparition if you have to. Once you used the spell, dispel yourselves so that I know. Got it?" They just nod before taking off, some through apparition and others just by the expedient method of running. Summoning up a mental picture of Koyuki, Naruto looks at the stick in his palm. "Point me." The stick rotates in his palm for a few seconds before stopping. Inside his head, Kyubi cocks her head to the side.

'Naruto-kun?' Feeling him mentally gesture to continue, she does so. 'Why are you using the Point-me spell? It won't give you a very good direction after all since it wasn't designed for tracking someone.' Naruto just chuckles. 'What's so funny Naruto-kun?' Naruto just shakes his head.

Normally you would be right Kyubi-chan. But not in this case. What I'm doing is spreading out my Kage Bushin and having them perform it. When they dispel, I can triangulate from the different points and tell where she is.' Kyubi just blinks before a smile comes over her face.

'That's brilliant Naruto-kun!' Naruto just nods and thanks her as several dispel and he thinks it over before taking off in a particular direction. Unknown to him, Yukie trips as she's running through the woods and lays there for a moment, not even seeing what's going on in the real world as her eyes slowly close from exhaustion as she slips back into the memories of her past. After what seems like only a few minutes she finds herself being shaken awake by none other then Naruto who looks at her with a bemused expression.

"You know for someone who was raised here, you really should know better. I lived most of my life in Konoha and it hardly ever snows there, yet even I know that you shouldn't ever fall asleep in the snow. You might never wake up if you do and I think that would be sad." Koyuki just looks away with a sad looks before looking down.

"Maybe… maybe that would be for the best… to just lie down and sleep… and never have to wake. It's not like anyone but the fans of Fuun-hime would actually miss me…" She then finds herself being shaken by an angry Naruto.

"Kuso! Don't you dare say something like that you fucking baka! I know for a fact that I would miss you Yuki-hime!" She then angrily swipes his arm away from her before snarling fiercely at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" She then looks away with a lost look. "Only two people were allowed to call me that… my Otou-san and my best friend…" She then looks up towards the sky before sighing. "We… used to exchange letters. Then I met him you know." She just shakes her head and sadly chuckles. "But… he's dead. Both of them are dead. My teme-oji-san made sure that I saw the body before I got away." Naruto just blinks and sighs as he shakes his head.

"Something like that could be easily faked by a ninja wanting to break you, you know." Koyuki just looks away causing Naruto to sigh at her stubborn streak. He's about to say some more when she gets up and tries to knock him to the side as she passes before scowling at him.

Well? I doubt that I'm getting away from you now. So I suppose I should be a good hime and follow you back to the others." Naruto just nods before sighing as she stalks off.

'Yuki-hime… I need to tell you the truth…' Shaking his head, he follows her… only to sweatdrop as she falls down, her legs being unable to carry her any farther. 'Well… doesn't look like she's going anywhere fast anytime soon…' A little way finds her on Naruto's back as they walk through the tunnel that the convoy came through. Looking down at the boy piggybacking her, a small blush stains her face before she turns away in a huff causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "What?" Koyuki just snorts as she continues to find the area around her interesting.

"Nothing." Naruto just shrugs as he continues to solder on. After a few minutes later, Koyuki looks back down at him. "Why?" Seeing the look of incomprehension, she rolls her eyes. "Why do you keep coming after me? What's it to you?" Naruto just chuckles.

"You mean besides it's my mission?" Koyuki just mumbles a little causing him to chuckle. "Mainly… because I have an obligation… to an old friend." She looks at him in confusion before sighing as she lays her head on top of his as she remembers something from her childhood, just a scant week before her uncle's coup-de-tat began…

0000000000000000 Flashback 000000000000000000

A ten year old Koyuki is playing in the snow, whirling around when she suddenly slips and falls on her back. Groaning a little, she glares to the side as she hears someone giggle at her accident. "It's not funny Kitsune-kun!" The giggles stop as a young blond boy of six years walks into the picture with a scarf covering his lower face as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that Yuki-hime. But it really was to funny to see a hime of a snowy country slip in the snow." Koyuki just huffs as she turns away only to wince as she moves her ankle. Shaking his head, the boy walks towards her before bending down and examining it. "Looks like you sprained it slightly Yuki-hime." She then looks down sadly as she turns away.

"Sorry…" The boy then asks what she's sorry about causing her to look down. "Because I wanted to show you around and now I can't…" Hearing something, she looks up to see the boy bending down with his back to her telling her to get on making her blush. "I… I can't." She then looks around and whispers towards him. "I'm a hime after all and-" The boy just chuckles at her before winking causing her to blush.

"Don't worry Yuki-hime. I won't tell a soul." She just gives him what she considers a royal nod before getting onto his back. Looking back at her, his blue eyes crinkle. "So… where to first Yuki-hime?" She just points towards a section of the castle grounds with a cute, yet serious expression which causes those watching them from windows nearby to smile and chuckle.

"Over there first Kitsune-kun." He just nods as he heads over to it. A little later, Koyuki's eyes become hooded from sleepiness as they head inside. She then looks down at the boy who's back she's on and smiles. "Hey, Kitsune-kun?" The boy looks back asks what causing her to blush as she twiddles her fingers. "You know… if things in your village don't work out that… you could always come here and become my husband and co-ruler…" The vision slowly fades away as the boy stumbles forwards with Koyuki squealing while wind milling her arms…

00000000000000000 End Flashback 000000000000000000000000000

Shaking her head free of her thoughts, Koyuki looks down at the ninja carrying her before her expression becomes slightly confused as her friends head becomes overlapped with Naruto's. Shaking her head again, she sighs. 'I'm just imagining things again… there's just no way he could be him… Even if he does look like him…' Looking away from Naruto, she grumbles. "You can keep dragging me back as often as you like… it doesn't matter, I'll just act for the camera. Nothing else. That's it, got it?" Naruto just shrugs his shoulders a little, his glowing slitted blue eyes allowing him to see in the perpetual darkness of the tunnel.

"Yeah… I got it." At that moment, Naruto stops as he hears something and looks back with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'Wait a second… that sounded like a train just now…' Hearing a creaking sound, he looks down to see the ice around the once buried railroad tracks melting. "Aw… crap." Looking back, he notices a light coming from around the bend causing him to growl. "Kuso…" Looking back at Koyuki, he smirks. "Hey… Yuki-hime, hold on!" He then begins running in the opposite direction of the light while cursing in his head. 'Kami fucking Kuso! Just my fucking luck that all the iron in these mountains are keeping me from using apparition! Kuso!' Koyuki just barely hangs on as Naruto rushes through the cavern, the sounds of the approaching train behind him. Looking down, her eyes widen in shock at the speed they're going.

'Ho-how… how is he so fast!?' Gulping, she looks back and sees the train smashing through several columns of ice causing her to pale as she turns back to Naruto, shouting in his ear. "We have to go faster! It's gaining on us!" Naruto just smirks as he chuckles.

"'We have to go faster'? You mean 'I' have to go faster." A serious look then comes over his face as he looks ahead while readjusting the princess on his back. "Anyways… Just hang on! I'm kicking it into hyper speed! Shukuchi Mukyo!" The world seems to get funnelled into a tunnel for them as the two disappear, the back blast sending several chunks of ice into the train behind them which do no damage. The train then speeds up, trying to catch them as Koyuki looks back with desperation in her eyes.

"We'll never make it!" Naruto then tells her that they will causing her to shout at what she sees as absolute stupidity. "What kind of baka are you!? There's no way that we can outrun that thing! None!" Naruto just snarls as he grits his teeth.

"Like hell! No matter what, as long as I have breath in my body I will never give up! NEVER! SHUKUCHI MUKYO!" At that point Naruto and Koyuki get surrounded in a blue chakra aura as they disappear and reappear at the exit to the tunnel like they were just shot from a cannon. Nearly slipping as he does so, Naruto whips around and leaps up the slope to the side, the train missing them as it comes flying out of the tunnel for several yards before stopping. A voice then comes from the train.

"It's been a long time… Koyuki-chan…" She stiffens as she recognizes the voice as that of her uncle Doto. Ignoring that, he continues. "It's been almost ten years since we last saw each other… come on now, don't be shy, let's see that face of your's." Koyuki just looks on in a disbelief and a little fear at the boogieman from her past. However, Naruto stands up between them and glares at him before smirking as he spots several logs in a small avalanche heading towards the train hitting it. They all turn to look where it came from to see a small army of samurai on the mountainside above. After Sandayu's speech, they all charge. Doto just snorts as he turns to Nadare. "Take care of these fools will you?" Nadare just nods as he signals to the Snow nin who open up the sides of the train revealing Kunai launchers, which then fire a storm of Kunai at the Samurai…

"You know… you guys are fucking annoying with all the shit you pull out of your asses all of the fucking time…" Harry appears in front of the storm along with several Naruto bushin and his own. As one they raise their hands and the kunai slow to a stop, though some still pass through and hit targets. Grunting in exertion, Harry smirks at the shocked looks on the snow nin (and Doto's) faces as he and the bushin motion with their hands, causing the kunai to turn in mid-air and shoot back at the train, killing a number of those manning the launchers in the process. Harry then puts his hands on his knees as he pants. 'Man… that really takes it out of a guy…' Sasuke then hit's a train car with a kunai and an explosive note while Sakura sets off an Avalanche burying all but the train engine and the first car which manages to make it across a bridge that Kakashi destroys. Sasuke is about to take off when Kakashi stops him.

"That's not what's needed right now Sasuke." He then looks back at the stunned army who are clustered around their fallen comrades trying to provide some first aid to the injured. Jerking his head, Kakashi gives Sasuke a look. "Our first priority right now is to care for the injured and try to save who we can." At that moment, Koyuki starts running towards Sandayu, who's laying on the ground with several kunai stuck in him as the film crew looks on in shock before lending what aid they can. Reaching him, she looks down as he looks up at her through his pain.

"Hime… I'm sorry… that I got you involved in this… I should never have done so…" He winces a little at his injuries as Harry casts some healing spells in an effort to save his life. "But… all of us were here today… because we… believe in you hime… in the cause… We all believe that… one day that you would return… and bring… peace… so too must you believe in yourself… So please hime… don't cry… not over one such as I… Don't… cry…" And with that, he slips into unconsciousness as Koyuki just looks on without a trace of emotion before looking away.

"You… are such a baka Sandayu. I… can't cry because… you have my eye drops…" She then gets up and walks a little bit away. "Come on… let's go home. The longer we stay here the more likely we will die." She starts walking once more, only to stop at Naruto's next words.

"So that's it eh? You're a coward who won't face up to her past." She then whips around with a massive scowl on her face and tells him that he doesn't know what he's talking about. Naruto just snorts as he waves his arm around the area. "Are you not from this country? Are you not 'Home' right now? Kuso Yuki-hime! You have got to stay here and put your house in order! These guys nearly gave their lives for you! So that this country has a chance!" She just turns away with a sad look in her eyes.

"You're talking like there's a chance for spring. But that's impossible." She then down at the ground. "All my tears have frozen over and my heart's hardened with ice." She then glares at the ground. "There's no longer anything here for me. Nothing." She then turns around and gestures at the fallen samurai. "That is what happens when you try and take a stand against my Oji-san, you die. He can't be beaten by anyone, least of all a bunch of kids." Naruto just glares at her before growling.

"Like hell Yuki-hime! Just because he outnumbers us doesn't mean that he can win! I swear that I'll protect you with my life hime until your Oji-san is where he belongs, in hell! If I can, I'll send him there myself!" She looks at him in shock for such a declaration and is about to say something when she hears a bunch of gasps as a blimp floats up the mountainside. In an open doorways is none other then Mizore who lunches his grasper and catches Koyuki in it before pulling her up and into the ship. While he's doing this, Fubuki launches a bunch of kunai with small glass orbs attached to them. Once they hit and the orbs shatter, spikes of ice spring up, impaling anything nearby that doesn't dodge. Growling, Harry launches several Reductos at the ship, doing a bit of damage. Unnoticed by the others, Naruto manages to get onboard the ship, but is soon caught and taken down by sheer numbers of Yuki-nin (same as in the original movie). He's not the only one on board though, as Harry is hanging under the bottom of the ship thanks to a sticking charm while concealed with Disillusionment charm before shaking his head as he gets a mental message from Naruto.

'So then… they can seal away a ninja's chakra eh? Bakas. Like that would last long with Kyubi-nee-chan able to channel her's. And that's not counting nii-san's magic…' Sighing to himself, he shakes his head in amusement as he sends a mental message to Hedwig to head back home and get his "Special" supplies. 'Looks like it's time to let loose… Thankfully, everything seems to be going according to plan.'

0000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! The third chapter of ToaMS: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow!_

_Pen-pen: War ark, war ark wa waa. (Not bad, not bad at all.)_

_Hinata: I liked how Sandayu survived in this._

_Yui: Yeah, that was pretty cool though._

_Steve: Thanks, anyways let's head over to the fourth chapter shall we?_

_Everyone: Let's go!_

000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000000


	4. A true actress

_Steve: And here we go with the fourth chapter!_

_Pen-pen: Waark! Wark waa warrk wa warkk! (Sweet! Let's see what's in store!)_

_Steve: … You've gotten into the sugar again, haven't you?_

_Pen-pen: Wark waark war waark wark? (What makes you think that?)_

_Steve: Nothing, nothing at all._

_Hinata: Um… Shouldn't I do the disclaimer now?_

_Steve: Yup. That sounds good._

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Harry slowly sneaking through the halls of Doto's main castle. Hearing something, he looks behind him and gives a small glare at Myrtle who's nearly biting her nails. "What is it this time Myrtle-chan?" She looks back at him and sighs.

"Sorry Harry. This place just creeps me out." She then takes another look around before shaking her head as she shivers a little. "I… I can FEEL the darkness seeping out from in the very stones Harry. There's a lot of anger and hatred in these stones. To a ghost there's literally a aura of darkness here." She then looks back at him. "Can you say 'Evil Lair'? I swear this place is like something I would imagine a Dark Lord building." Harry just shrugs as he looks around.

"True… Are you sure that you want to be here? It was kind of a surprise when you showed up and told me what you wanted to do you know." Myrtle just nods as she smiles at him.

"Harry, I want to help you if I can. And unlike you, I don't make a sound when I want to and I can also float through walls. Not to mention that like all ghosts I can feel where living people are located as well as their emotions, so I'm the perfect scout in a situation like this." Harry just nods at that before she stops and holds up a hand and whispers to him. "Wait a moment Harry, I can feel some people…" She then closes her eyes as she concentrates. After a moment, she nods and points off towards the left slightly. "They're heading this way from over there. There's five of them." Harry just nods before spying a nearby door and ducking into it. Myrtle for her part just floats there since she knows that she can't be seen by muggles outside a high magical environment(thankfully the castle isn't one) unless she wants them to. About two minutes later five Yuki-nin walk into the hallway with grins as they talk.

"I'm telling you Hiro, once that fucking hime gives Doto-sama the crystal I heard that we'll gain a weapon that will allow us to take out the Five Great Villages." Hiro just snorts from where he is before rolling his eyes.

"Like that'll happen. But it would be nice if it was true you know. Then Yukigakure could finally take it's rightful place as the greatest village!" The guy beside him nods before a dark grin comes over his face.

"Yeah… and maybe once he's done with her Doto-sama will give us the hime as a… reward. I heard that she has a body to die for…" He shivers a little as a chill runs up his spine. "Did you guys feel that just now? Felt like someone walking over my grave." He gulps as the others nod before Hiro rubs his arms as he looks around.

"Yeah… Maybe we should hurry up and get out of here before something happens." The one who felt the chill just nods.

"Yeah… I heard that there's ghosts down here…" They all look at each other before taking off as fast as they can. Behind them, Myrtle glares as her eyes glow and her hair flies in all directions while her clothes billow in a non-existent wind. Walking up, Harry looks at her before nodding.

"I got to admit Myrtle-chan… You look damn sexy when you do the whole spirit of vengeance thing." Myrtle just face-faults at that with a huge blush before Harry jerks his thumb down the way that the nins came from. "Come on Myrtle-chan… I got to finish up before Kakashi shows up." Shaking it off, she nods before the two take off down the hallway. Soon after, Myrtle jerks her thumb towards another doorway and Harry goes in. Looking around what is an empty storage room, he raises an eyebrow at Myrtle. "Are you sure that you want to do this Myrtle-chan? I won't think any less of you if you decide not to." Myrtle just glares at him, to which he shrugs. "Just checking." He then pulls out a small block of what appears to be white clay with a small black box the size of a matchbox attached to it before mumbling a few words. The block then turns transparent and Myrtle grabs it before floating up through the ceiling and finds herself in one of the main dormitories for the Yuki-nin. Moving around them, she makes her way towards a bed and lays the block just behind the headboard before whispering the command word.

"Finite." The block then becomes solid and she nods before floating back down through the floor. Spotting Harry, she grins as she floats over and salutes. "Mission Accomplished sir! Sergeant Myrtle DeWinter reporting for her next assignment! Sir!" Harry just rolls his eyes before a questioning look comes over Myrtle's face. "By the way Harry, what is that stuff you're having me plant? I know that it's an explosive, but what kind?" Harry just looks at her before smirking.

"It's a type of High explosive called C-4. Trust me when I say that it'll make a big boom when it goes off. All I need to do is press this detonator…" He holds out a small cylinder with a red button on top. "And it'll send a signal and cause the whole place to go up. And don't ask where it came from since I don't know myself. I bought a shit load of it from the goblins and they sure as hell won't tell where they got it." Myrtle just nods as Harry gives her a concerned look. "Are you really okay with this Myrtle? Because of what we're doing a lot of people will die." Myrtle just gives him a sad chuckle before shaking her head.

"I would be lying if I said that it doesn't bother me on some level Harry. Mainly because I lived through part of the Blitz when I went home for the summer months and I have a very healthy respect for explosives. But… the truth is I have no real problem with what we're doing considering who we're talking about." She then scowls before jerking her thumb back towards the hall. "But it sure as hell doesn't bother me much since I heard what those Yuki-nin said. Besides…" She gives Harry a small smirk. "In this case being dead has it's perks since being a ghost kind of erodes your morals a little after a while." Harry just nods at her before grinning as he walks through the doors.

"Well then… we still have several targets that need to be… eliminated…" Myrtle's grin becomes bloodthirsty as she floats after him.

000000000000000000 With Naruto 000000000000000000

Looking around him, Naruto takes notice of where he is before looking down at the device on his chest. Channelling a little chakra, he has to grit his teeth as electricity shoots through him. Huffing a little, he narrows his eyes. 'Hey, Kyubi-chan?' Feeling her nod, he continues. 'This thing on my chest… can you think of anyway to possibly get it off of me so that I can access my chakra again?' Kyubi just closes her eyes as she thinks it over.

'Hmm… I think that the only way to do that would be to overload it.' Feeling Naruto's mental nod to continue, she does so. 'Now then, there's two ways that we can go about this. One if for you to open several gates at once. The chakra surge should be enough to overload it. The problem is that doing so will likely do quite a bit of damage since it should have time before overloading to shock you. The second way would be to channel about half a tail's worth of my chakra. Unfortunately the problem with that is that everyone who can sense chakra within ten miles will sense it and come calling.' Thinking it over some more, she taps her chin in Naruto's mindscape. 'The only other way I can see to get it off is possibly a burst of highly concentrated magic. This might work since technology has a habit of shorting out when exposed to high amounts of magic.' Naruto nods and is about to answer when he hears footsteps coming.

'Wait a moment Kyubi-chan, someone's coming.' Closing his eyes except for a small slit, Naruto evens out his breath as if he was still unconscious as he watches as two Yuki-nin march Koyuki into a nearby cell while talking to her.

"You better remember where the Hex crystal is for Doto-sama hime, or we'll use some… harder methods to find out. And trust me, you don't want us to do that." The two then lock her into the cell before walking off. She simply sits down on the floor of the cell with her knees tucked into her chest as she stares ahead emotionlessly. She then looks over at him with a small snort as she notices him hanging there.

"Serves you right for going up against Doto and his men." Naruto just rolls his eyes before replying.

"Same to you Yuki-hime." She looks slightly annoyed at this but just looks away. "No spring huh?" Koyuki then turns to look and sees Naruto staring at her. "You said that there was no spring. Now I wonder what exactly you meant by that Yuki-hime?" She looks at him for a second before her eyes turn downwards in sadness and remembrance.

"'You'll see when spring comes Koyuki-chan.' That's what my Otou-san used to tell me when I was a young girl… when he was alive…" She then drifts back into her memories. "He… once told me that spring was like being in a field of flowers and then running through them. He also told me that if I believed in myself and never gave up, that spring would come… But then he died. And I had to flee Snow Country or else die. And then I stopped believing. All I did was run. Running and lying to people. But mostly lying to myself. My life has been one big charade. Becoming an actress was about the only thing I was cut out for in this world." She then leans back as her eyes look at the ceiling. "And then… there was my best friend, my only friend, Kitsune-kun." A small tear falls from her eye as Naruto looks on sadly. "He told me that spring was like taking a walk through the woods, the warm sun on your back and-"Naruto cuts her off right then.

"- A cool breeze playing with your hair as life returns from the earth." Koyuki just blinks as she stares at him as he continues. "Soft, cool rains against your skin and flowers blossoming in the fields with birds chirping in the trees as they make their nests. Spring is the season of joy and rebirth." She blinks a little as she gives him a confused look.

"Yeah… that's what he told me… but… how did you know?" Naruto just softly smiles as he shakes his head.

"How about you guess Yuki-hime." He then looks up at the shackles binding him to the ceiling. "Alohomera." The shackles unlock to Koyuki's amazement as Naruto falls to the floor before repeating with the one's binding his feet. Walking over to the cell door, he opens that too and walks over to the cell holding Koyuki and opening the door. Grunting, she gets up, but before she can do anything, she finds a pure white rose made from snow being held in front of her as Naruto smiles. "A winter rose for my Yuki-hime." She gasps as she remembers the first time she met her friend as well as what he truly looked like…

00000000000000000000 Flashback 000000000000000

Koyuki is skipping alongside her father as they make their way towards the front gate. Chuckling, he looks down at her. "My, my Koyuki-chan, you seem excited today, aren't you?" She just nods happily.

"Yup! I finally get to meet Kitsune-kun in person! We've been sending letters to each other for three months now! He's my best friend! He even sent me a picture Otou-san!" Chibi-Koyuki then pulls out a small photo showing a six year old boy with blue eyes, tan skin, blond hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks. "Isn't he so cool! And those whiskers of his are really kawaii!" Soutetsu just nods and smiles at the fact that his daughter had found someone to be friends with and is no longer lonely. Glancing at the picture, he mentally shakes his head knowing who and what the boy is from his spies, but having no problem with it.

"He certainly looks like he's friendly Koyuki-chan. I think that he'll make a fine friend for you." He then gives a small grin before teasing her. "Then again with how much you talk about him, I have to wonder if you want to be more then friends… possibly rule along beside him?" Koyuki first looks at her father in shock before going completely red.

"OTOU-SAN!" She then turns away with her cheeks puffed out and a pout on her lips. "He's just my friend!" Her father merely chuckles at the cute sight his daughter is giving him before shaking her head.

"I still remember the first time you received a letter from him. It was delivered by a owl if I remember correctly. What was it he said in the letter again?" Koyuki looks at him before smiling.

"He stated that he had a dream about me and that he felt that I needed a friend so he wrote to me." Soutetsu nods before smiling.

"Ah yes! I remember. A bit of an odd occurrence, but I don't mind as long as he makes you happy." He then looks up and spots the gate. "Look Koyuki-chan, we're nearly at the gate… and look! I think that's your Kitsune-kun waiting for you." Seeing a blond boy wrapped up in warm clothing, she rushes towards him, leaving her father behind her chuckling at her joy.

"Kitsune-kun! You actually came!" Kitsune-kun looks before scratching his neck and is about to say something when she barrels into him sending both to the ground, though he makes sure to take the brunt of the impact. Shaking his head, he looks up at her and crinkles his eyes.

"Hello there Yuki-hime. How's it going?" She just smiles as she gets off of him and tells him everything's going great. "That's good to hear Yuki-hime… Oh! Here!" He then creates a white rose made out of snow and holds it out in front of her. "Here, a winter rose for my Yuki-hime…" Koyuki just blushes as she takes the rose and gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek though his scarf causing him to blush as well…

000000000000 End Flashback 0000000000000000

Koyuki's hand just flies up to her face as she stares at Naruto in shock, finally remembering how Kitsune-kun really looked. "Ki… Kitsune-kun… Is that really you?" Naruto just nods with a sad smile.

"Hai. It's me." The next second he finds his arms full of crying hime. He stands still in shock for a few seconds before embracing her back as she mumbles the nickname she gave him into his clothes again and again. Finally, she let's go and steps back. "Better now?" She nods a little.

"Ye… yeah. I'm better now." Rubbing the tears away from her eyes, she gives him a confused expression. "But… how? I saw your corpse. That asshole of a Oji-san made sure to show me before I got away. So… how are you alive?" Naruto just shrugs.

"I wasn't here in Snow Country at the time so I can only take a guess. I think he used a genjutsu or an illusion technique on you to make you think that he killed me. Or maybe he used something else like a false body. Who knows?" She just nods and softly smiles at him.

"Just… one thing Kitsune-kun…" Naruto looks at her in confusion at her sweet tone before finding himself on the ground with a large hand print on the side of his face. "IF YOU WERE ALIVE ALL THIS TIME THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU EVER CONTACT ME!? FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE NOW YOU ASSHOLE!" Rubbing the side of his face, Naruto sighs as he gets up.

"Why didn't I contact you Yuki-hime? Let me ask you something, remember how I told you that my home village treated me?" She slowly nods. "Well… at the time of the Coup, I was in a week long coma from an assassination attempt." She gasps at this as tears gather in her eyes. "I only found out two weeks after the fact that the 'Royal family' of Snow Country were dead except for the Oji-san of the hime… About which I will be having a long chat with Ojii-san. Anyways, I still tried to contact you but… nothing ever got through. There were only two possibilities: One, and the one I was hoping wasn't true, you were dead like everyone said. Or two, something was blocking anyone from finding you location. I didn't know which one it was and it was years before I finally gave up o finding you." Naruto then looks down at the ground and sighs. "I should have kept looking… I'm sorry." She just asks about him not telling her causing him to look away. "Kind of hard to tell you who I was since whenever I had you alone you tried to run away, or I had to be fully alert in case we were attacked." She blinks at that before looking away herself with a blush and a sheepish look on her face.

"Um… Opps. Sorry about that." She then looks back at him and holds out her hand. "Friends?" He just nods and shakes it.

"Friends." He then looks at her with a stern expression that catches her off guard. "Now I do not want you to ever give up again! Do you hear me Yuki-hime? Do NOT give up hope. Your Otou-san didn't and neither did Sandayu. And I will show you that there's always hope." She just looks at him with widened eyes as she whispers his name.

"Naruto…" He then turns but is stopped by Koyuki's hand on his shoulder. "Naruto… before we go, I have something I have to ask of you." He looks back and slowly nods despite his confusion. "No matter what happens next, I need you to trust me and to remember my profession and what I've said about it." He blinks for a second before nodding as his face sets.

"Hai. And I want you to remember that I'll be right there with you no matter what happens next Yuki-hime." She nods as the two head out the door in time for a tremor to run through the place. Looking around, Yuki asks what that was. Naruto just smirks. "The cavalry has arrived… Come on! Let's bust this joint!" Koyuki just nods with a small smile.

"Yeah." The two then begin running through the dungeon. All of a sudden two Yuki-nin appear. Both groups stand still for a moment before one of the Yuki-nin takes a step forward.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Naruto just stands there before smirking as he looks from one to the other.

"Tell me something, what is the flying speed of a Fire Country finch? What is the regular charge of lighting from a summer thunderstorm?" The two nin (and Koyuki) look at him like he's lost his mind before both say who cares. Naruto just shakes his head in mock sadness. "Wrong answer." He then jerks his hand and both nin go flying off the edge of the walkway and screaming into the abyss below. Koyuki looks at him and then at the crevice before asking what just happened causing Naruto to chuckle. "Sorry Yuki-hime, it's something from a movie I watched once that I've always wanted to try. That's all." He then grabs her hand and they start running again. Making their way up an elevator to another level, another Yuki-nin appears and Naruto starts attacking him, only for the nin to leap back and start waving his hands in front of him.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's me Naruto!" The nin then throws off his clothing to reveal Kakashi. Naruto just stares at him in disbelief.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi just nods as he throws a pouch at Naruto.

"Yeah, it's good to see you Naruto." He then looks at Koyuki with a narrow eye. "And you're looking well hime." She just snorts and looks away.

"No thanks to you." She then looks back at him and glares. "You switched out my Hex Crystal for a fake and Doto nearly killed me for it. But you didn't trust me enough to tell me did you?" Shaking his head as he folds his arms across his chest, Kakashi starts walking towards her.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that hime…" He then pulls out the crystal and hands it to her. "But I figured that this was what he was after." She just takes it and looks at it through sad eyes. She then notices that Naruto giving her a small nod behind his teacher's back, as if he knows what she's going to do.

'Then again… knowing him, he probably does.' She blushes lightly at that thought. 'Naruto…' At that point Sasuke and Sakura appear soon followed by Harry making Naruto smile.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Nii-san! You're all okay!" Harry just snorts and asks if he expected anything else causing Naruto to smirk. "No, not really." Koyuki then points down a nearby hallway.

"This way you guys!" They all follow her as she rushes down it eventually ending up in a throne room. Suddenly a light turns on revealing Doto sitting on a throne up a flight of stairs as he gets up and starts laughing.

"Well done… Koyuki." The group all look at her with betrayal in their eyes nearly making her flinch. The only one who doesn't look betrayed is Naruto, he just looks at her with an endless amount of trust in his eyes. She then starts running towards Doto while Kakashi tries to stop her only for the three Yuki-nin from before to appear. Unseen by anyone, Harry slips a hand into his pocket before looking at Naruto who in turn looks at him. Harry's eyes then widen fractionally as he is told what's going on.

'Kuso… no wonder that females are considered to be the deadliest member of the species.' Koyuki then reaches the top and hands over the crystal before turning back to Team Seven.

"You know, this shouldn't be a surprise to any of you. I mean really, I'm an actress aren't I?" Doto just smirks from where he is.

"And there you have it. Another great performance by the great Fujikaze Yukie." Naruto then acts as if he's been betrayed, only Koyuki knowing that he isn't actually feeling it. And only then it's because she's been a actress for so long. She then reaches for the Tanto that has her bottle of eye drops hanging from it.

"Yes… you're right Oji-san… it was all an act!" With one smooth motion she releases the Tanto and stabs it into Doto's chest causing his eyes to widen and him to grunt in surprise. "I told you didn't I? I'm an actress!" She shoves the blade to make it go deeper only to realize something. 'It's… it's not moving any deeper! What the hell!?' Doto then grabs her by the throat and starts squeezing it.

"You wretched bitch! How dare you!" Koyuki then looks towards Naruto as her uncle chokes off her air supply.

"Naruto… I… always knew that if I ever returned to this country that I was going to die here and…" It's at that point that Naruto disappears from where he is and reappears near Doto's side before slamming a magic empowered fist into his side, sending him flying into the wall. Down below, Rouga looks on in shock.

"Im… impossible! How could he do that?! His chakra's been sealed! It's not possible!" Naruto just smirks at him.

"I'm an Uzumaki-Potter. We do the impossible before breakfast everyday." He's about to say more when he gets punched in the side of the head by Doto sending him off the platform, Doto then glares down at him. Wiping a little blood from the corner of his mouth, Naruto gives him a savage grin. "I see… you guys never play fair do you?" Doto just chuckles with barely contained madness shining in his eyes as he grabs the knife in his chest and pulls it out without any signs of blood on it.

"You really thought that you could kill me did you with this little toy?" He then sheds his clothing to reveal that he has black chakra armour underneath it. "That's right, it's chakra armour, our latest prototype." Beside him Koyuki groans a little bringing his attention to her. He then grabs her and puts her under his arm, only to have to dodge another punch from Naruto who once again get's knocked away by Doto. "I don't know how you're moving so fast with your chakra sealed but… It doesn't matter." He then looks down at the struggling Koyuki and smirks. "Come Koyuki… let's leave… and go beyond the rainbow." At that point she glares at him for what he said. He's about to turn when Harry speaks up.

"Ya know… I doubt that any of you fuckers are going to escape here." Doto then turns around to see Harry holding a cylinder before he presses a red button on top. "Boom." All around the castle, several blocks of high explosive go off blowing the lower levels of the castle into so much rubble causing it to slowly crumble and collapse. Even the throne room doesn't escape as massive chucks of the ceiling fall to the ground and the floor cracks in the middle as the two sides of the room pull apart. Looking around as he tries to keep his balance, Harry just raises an eyebrow before remarking in a dry tone: "Hmm… I think that I used too much explosive…" Everyone just looks at him in disbelief. Shaking his head, Doto barely dodges a falling chunk of masonry before looking at the three Yuki-nin.

"You three take care of them! I'm heading out!" He then shoots up and out of a crack in the roof as Naruto shoots out a line attached to a kunai. The others all leap out of holes in the walls leaving Harry looking around as he steps around various pieces of falling rubble before shaking his head.

Why do they always forget about me? Oh well, that just means that I get the survivors" Shrugging, he apparates out, just as the rest of the castle collapses. Up in the air, Doto unfolds his wings. A few seconds later he notices Naruto hanging onto the rope and sweeps downwards, using the blades on the wings to cut it and sending him falling towards the ground below. Koyuki's eyes just widen as she sees this.

"NARUTO!" She stares in shocked disbelief as he falls through the trees. 'No… NO! Not again! I just found you again Kitsune-kun! Please… please just be alright…' Looking down, Doto laughs before rushing towards the nearby mountains. Down below, Naruto gets back up as he rubs his back.

'Thank Kami-sama for all that training I did to roll with impacts… or else I would be in a hell of a lot worse shape then what I am.' Looking up at the sky, Naruto starts growling. "That fucking asshole… when I get my hands on him…" Looking at his side, he yanks out a branch that got jammed just under his ribs. A quick spell is all that's needed as he starts stumble a bit. 'Kyubi-chan… how am I doing?' She checks out what she can and then sighs.

'Not so good. Even though you avoided most of the damage, you still have one busted rib and several others that are cracked. And with all the magic you're using, you'll be running on fumes if you keep using it in place of chakra like you have.' Naruto just nods before turning at that sound of a motor. A few moments later, a small snow trolley appears with the Director, the Assistant Director, and the camera man on board. He then waves Naruto over.

"Come on board." He's slightly shocked as Naruto shakes his head and throws him his cut up coat before pulling a vial from his vest and pooping it open. Swallowing, he feels as if his body is rejuvenated. He then throws the vest at the director as well.

"Hold on to that for me will ya?" Closing his eyes for a second, he opens them to reveal that they've taken on a more raptorian look just before two large golden wings burst from his back. He then looks at the camera man and smirks. "I'll be back." He then flaps his wings and shoots up into the air before flying in the same direction as Doto. Catching sight of him, Naruto growls in his throat. 'I'll have to stay back until he lands. Otherwise he might drop Yuki-hime. And that potion will only keep my injuries for a bit before it wears off and I literally crash from exhaustion.' His mind made up, Naruto keeps just above the trees as he follows the two. Back with the Director, he blinks before turning to his cameraman and speaking in a quiet voice.

"Please tell me that you were filming that… please tell me that you caught that on film…" The stunned cameraman can only slowly nod. The Director then takes a deep breath and: "ALRIGHT! BEST SHOT WE'VE HAD ALL DAY" He then points in the direction that Naruto just left. "OKAY! LET'S FOLLOW MEN!" The other two nod before the trolley takes off after Naruto.

000000000000000 A short time later: Rainbow Glacier 0000000000000000000000000

We find ourselves watching Doto standing a short distance from a pedestal inside a hollow located at Snow Country's famous Rainbow Glacier. Beside him, Koyuki is kneeling on her knees with a lost look in her eyes. "This… is it. We've actually come here after all I guess." Doto doesn't say a word as he walks forwards towards the pedestal, the Hex crystal in his hand. Reaching it, he places it into a hollow on the top and turns it like a key before pushing it down into the hollow. Almost immediately something happens as blue light shoots out and forms a snowflake design around them before reaching the obelisks and causing them to glow with a mystic light. Looking down at the light, Doto smiles as his plans come together…

0000000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000000000

_Steve: and there's the end of the chapter. So? What did you guys think?_

_Yui: Actually it was quite interesting. I like how Naruto knew Koyuki when she was a little girl. But that leaves a big question: What did he mean by he had a dream?_

_Steve: Simple, like Harry, Naruto is a bit of a seer. Not a very powerful one though since he can only "See" the future in his dreams and very rarely at that. In this case he saw a bit of her future and thought that she needed a friend, hence why he did what he did._

_Hinata: Wow! How often does Naruto-kun actually get these dreams?_

_Steve: Not very often. Harry had one and I mentioned it in Tales of a Maho Shinobi, chapter 15 at the very end, though he didn't recognize it for what it was._

_Pen-pen: Waa… wa waaarrrk wark wark arrk ar a wark waarrk warrk wa. (Hmm… I'm thinking that that will be a plot device later on.)_

_Steve: Not saying. It might, then again it might not. You'll just have to see, now won't you? Anyways, time to head to final chapter._

000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Final battles! Rainbow chakra unleashed!

_Steve: And here we are at the final chapter for "ToaMS: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow"! And I hope you all enjoyed it._

_Pen-pen: War wark waar wa warr… wark? Waarrk waaarrrkk war? (And this will be your… what? Second completed fic?)_

_Steve: Yup!_

_Yui: Well then, time to see what you got for us this chapter I guess._

_Steve: Sure. Hinata? Pen-pen? If you guys would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Sasuke and Sakura rushing through the woods as kunai with those glass globes rain down around them, transforming the area into a deadly maze of icy spikes. Dodging around one, Sakura snarls with her canines extended and her eyes shifting between their normal green and violet. 'Kuso! Where the fucking hell are they getting all these things?! Don't they ever run out!?' His lips a thin line, Sasuke turns to Sakura.

"Sakura! Can you see how close those two are?" Sakura narrows her eyes while still running, trying to sense them.

"Give me a second would you Sasuke?!" Just dodging a grab from Fubuki, who flies away, Sakura rolls and starts smirking. "I got you now…" She then looks towards Sasuke. "Sasuke! Twenty degrees left in thirty seconds, five meters out! You want to aim for that branch!" Sasuke just nods before he throws his kunai where Sakura directed him to, revealing that they're tied to wires. Flying towards them on his snow board, Mizore snarls at them.

"Just give it up! You can't possibly win against us! It's useless!" Sakura just crouches there in his path before slowly getting up, her cloak opening as she smirks to reveal a mass of kunai with little pouches hanging there. Mizore's eyes open slightly as she throws them at him before snorting as they break on his armour, the pouches bursting open on impact. "Oh come on! Don't make me laugh!" Sakura just ignores his taunts she continues to throw them at him. After a few seconds he gets off his board and stares at all the pieces of paper slowly drifting down around him, before looking at a piece that lands on his arm. Sakura's smirk then becomes a bloodthirsty grin as she holds up a kunai with an explosive tag attached.

"Time for you to experience my first original jutsu! Ninpou! Sakura Fubuki no jutsu! Enjoy!" She then lights the tag before throwing it at Mizore's feet and soon after it explodes, detonating the other, smaller, tags. The explosion also catches Fubuki and sends her into the wires that Sasuke's strung between the branches as Sakura instructed which destroys her wings. However, she manages to break the wires holding her before snorting.

"What was that supposed to do? You're forgetting that you're dealing with Yuki ninja here! It's going to take more then that to take us out." Her eyes widen with surprise as she hears someone behind her, as Sasuke gives her a small smirk.

"You're probably right about that… but who said that we're giving it our all? Shishi Rendan!" Landing hit after hit, Sasuke finally sends her flying towards the ground after a brutal kick into her abdomen. Below her, Mizore is trying to get up, only for Fubuki to collide with him, the two suits hitting causing sparks to fly soon followed by a explosion. After the shock waves pass, Sasuke looks towards where they're opponents are laying. "What the hell just happened?" Sakura shakes her head for a few seconds before scratching her forehead.

"I… I don't really know…" Suddenly her eyes fly open. "Wait a second! You don't think that it was because of their chakra armour… do you?" As the dust clears, the it reveals a small orb on the back of Fubuki's armour which glows before fading. Sakura then nods before sighing. "Looks like the power sources for the armour detonated. Guess those things are way more unstable then they thought." Sasuke just nods before shrugging and turning away.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter now though." He then starts walking away. "Come on, we're outta here." He walks a little ways before stopping and turning to Sakura. "Well? Aren't you coming?" Sakura just shivers some and looks around with narrowed eyes.

"Sasuke… something's not right… something… evil is coming." He just looks at her as if she's lost her mind, but right at that moment, they hear a cough revealing that Fubuki is still alive as she staggers to her feet and glares at them.

"You… you te-(Cough!) temes… I'm… going to… kill you…" She stumbles a little and coughs out a glob of blood onto her ruined armour. Shaking her head, she gives them a glare as she falls to her knees. She's about to say more when she feels a unnatural coldness permeate the area, a coldness that seeps through her armour. She also sees the two Konoha-nin stiffen as well before they look around. The pink haired genin's eyes widen as if she sees something. Sakura then start shouting as she runs towards the Yuki-nin, but all Fubuki hears is a sound like rushing water before she feels a strange pulling sensation and then… darkness. Sakura just stops as Fubuki's body falls to the ground, a strange creature floating in front of her pulls it's hood back up before turning towards her. With a start, Sakura recognizes the creature.

"Shit! A Dementor!" She starts to back away as it floats towards them, hearing a sound, she looks behind her to see Sasuke fall to his knees, his eyes wide open but unseeing as he starts mumbling about how they're all dead. Gritting her teeth, she slowly draws her sword. 'Well… not the way I wanted to go but…' She then holds out the sword as the Dementor get's closer to them, only for her eyes to widen as a black blur slams into the creature and sends it flying. Sakura's eyes widen even farther as she realizes who it is as a battered and bloodied Harry stands up and glares at the recovering Dementor before snarling.

"You bloody fucking teme! How dare you attack MY friends! It ends here for you now you foul bastard! Kage Bushin no jutsu!" A Kage Bushin appears next to Harry and starts to help him swirl his chakra to create a Rasengan. But he doesn't stop there as they start to channel magic into it as well making it glow a silvery white. What appears to be deer antlers then jut out from the front as it seems like he's holding a orb made of pure, swirling silver. "GO TO HELL!" Harry then rushes the Dementor before thrusting the modified Rasengan into it's chest. "PATRONUS RASENGAN!" The Dementor let's loose a unholy screech of pain as the Rasengan burrows into it before detonating in a blast of white light, tearing it apart and leaving only a shredded cloak behind as evidence that it ever existed in the first place. Glaring down at the cloak, Harry starts to turn away with a snarl on his face, only to stop as a series of blue sparks rise from it. Blinking, he follows as they float over to Fubuki's body before entering it. Confused, Sakura walks up and shakes her head as she asks the question on her mind.

"Wha… what just happened? And what were those sparks?" Harry just walks over to the female Yuki-nin's body and looks down at the sightless eyes and sighs.

"Those sparks were what remained of her soul Sakura-nee-chan." Sakura starts at this and whispers 'What's left?' causing Harry to nod as he closes his eyes as if in pain. "As a lot of wizards can tell you, Dementors feed off positive emotion. But they're also soul-eaters… they'll devour a person's soul and use it as fuel for their unnatural lives." Sakura just gasps as she takes a step back in horror. "Dementors were originally a cult of wizards. One day they tried to create a mass Horcrux in a bid for immortality… but failed. Despite having their souls destroyed they survived and became what you saw today. Dementors reproduce by using echoes left behind by those they devour and transforming them into Dementors." Harry just sighs as he looks back at the still Yuki-nin. "Unfortunately for her, the Dementor had enough time to shred her soul. It'll never recover." Sakura just shakes her head sadly.

"Are… are you sure about that Harry? About her being unable to recover?" Harry just shakes his head and tells her that he's sure, causing her to look at Fubuki with sadness in her eyes. "Despite her being our enemy and… evil I guess, even she didn't deserve this." Harry just nods before sighing.

"I don't think that anyone deserves this Sakura-nee-chan." He then looks at her and shakes his head. "But… just in case I'm wrong…" A moment later, Hedwig appears (like Harry, she appears battered with blood all over her body). "Hedwig, take the girl to base camp and make sure that she's comfortable. No one is to do ANYTHING to her, am I understood?" Hedwig just nods and gently picks up Fubuki's body and disappears in a swirl of snow. A sad look enters Harry's eye as he takes a breath before exhaling it. "If nothing else we can make her body comfortable before it dies." He then looks at Sasuke (who's getting up) and Sakura. "Anyways, we should get out of here." He then jerks his thumb at the pile of torn fabric. "Fucking thing stinks like you wouldn't believe." The other two just nod before they all take to the trees. As they're jumping from branch to branch, Sasuke looks over at Harry.

"So… what happened to you for you to get so beat up? Run into a fight with a squiral?" Harry just rolls his eyes before scowling.

"Uh… let's see. When the fucking castle was destroyed, who did you think had to deal with all the fucking bloody Yuki-nin that managed to escape? Me and Hedwig. Thankfully most weren't that skilled and their Chakra Armour doesn't work against magic." A bloodthirsty grin then appears on Harry's face. "Unluckily for them, me and Hedwig didn't have to worry about collateral damage." Both Sasuke and Sakura shiver as they realize what he means…

0000000000000000 With Kakashi 0000000000000000

Both Kakashi and Rouga are standing on a ledge above the forest below. Looking at Kakashi, Rouga smirks. "Do you really think you have a shot at beating me? Hmm? Maybe you should turn tail and run like you did all those years ago." Kakashi just glares at him in hatred as he remembers the ANBU that were lost.

"I don't really have a choice now do I? The least I can do now is to show you one of my original techniques." Leaning forwards, Kakashi starts going through handsigns as does Rouga. A bunch of lighting starts forming in Kakashi's hand as he calls out his technique. "Raikiri!" Rouga finishes his jutsu at about the same time.

"Hyoton! Roga Nadare no jutsu (Ice release! Wolf Fang Avalanche technique)!" Above them, a bunch of wolves appear and charge down the side of the mountain. Kakashi just starts sprinting forwards as he jumps and dodges the wolves clumsy attempts to catch him. Rouga just stares as his eyes widen in shock and a little bit of fear. "How did you…?!" One wolf interposes itself between Kakashi and Rouga only for Kakashi to leap into the air right before his jutsu tears through it and hit's Rouga, shattering his armour's main power source. Looking at it, Rouga turns back towards Kakashi with a smirk. "Heh! You almost had me there…" Hearing a rumbling sound, they turn to see a avalanche which the two Jounin dodge by leaping over the ledge and into the air. As they fall, Kakashi grabs hold of Rouga making his eyes widen. "What!?" Kakashi just smirks behind his mask.

"Even without Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, a true ninja always has Taijutsu that they can use! You rely in this chakra armour too much! Omote Renge!" Kakashi then slams Rouga headfirst into the ground literally snapping his neck like a twig and crushing several of the vertebrae in his spine, killing him instantly. Kakashi then turns to regard his fallen opponent before dusting off some imagined dirt off his shoulder and walking away. "And that… was for Falcon." Sensing where a massive surge of chakra is, Kakashi starts heading towards it. 'I only hope that I'm not too late…'

00000000000000000000000 Rainbow Glacier 000000000000000000000

The glow from the activated crystal slowly fades away revealing that the hollow is now filled with steam. After a few seconds, Doto's smile fades away as he looks around in disbelief. "Where… where is it!? WHERE THE HELL IS THE TREASURE!?" All around him more spurts of steam erupt as the ice in the general vicinity melts away revealing rock underneath with streams of water flowing down away from the glacier. Koyuki's head comes up as she gazes around her in stunned disbelief.

"How… it's… so warm… Is this…?" It's Doto's stunned voice that gives the answer.

"A… heat generator?" A snarl then appears on his face as anger fills his voice and face. "THIS IS THE TREASURE OF THE KAZAHANA CLAN!?" A voice then makes itself known.

"I don't know what you're thinking about, being so angry and all, but I think that it's pretty cool. Who would have guessed it? Pretty sweet prank if you ask me." Koyuki just whispers his name as she and Doto look around.

"Na… Naruto?" Looking around, she can't find him until she hears flapping and looks to a nearby boulder to see Naruto with a pair of feathered wings growing out of his back as he lands on it. "Naruto?" She just shakes her head as a small blush appears. 'He… looks like a Tenshi…' Doto on the other hand is not impressed at all.

"Not you again! You're like a cockroach! How many times do I have to kill you to make you stay dead!" Naruto just shrugs before grinning.

"More times then you could possibly know." He then narrows his eyes into a serious glare causing a shiver to run down the tyrant's spine. "But now the kiddy gloves are off. Let's see how you play with the big boys shall we?" 'Kyubi-chan! Now!' Inside his mindscape, Kyubi nods as she concentrates.

'You got it Naruto-kun! Kick his ass!' A massive burst of red chakra then envelops Naruto causing Doto to back away in sudden fear.

"No… impossible! A Jinchuriki?! Here!?" Koyuki just looks at her uncle in surprise as he takes another step back. His fear only increases as he notices the chakra restrant slowly cracking under the strain of trying to hold back the flood of chakra. 'No… it can't be… IT CAN'T BE!?' Going through a bunch of handsigns, Doto calls out his attack. "Hyoton! Kokuryu Bofusetsu no jutsu!" As it heads towards him, Naruto starts to channel chakra to his hand before punching the dragon head on causing an explosion. Koyuki just calls out his name as the film crew (who were following behind) does the same thing. But then they hear a snort. A moment later Naruto appears from the smoke, his aura flickering around him as a vicaious grin appears on his face while the chakra restraint shatters.

"Is that the best that you can do teme? I hardly felt that… let me show you a real attack! Accio!" Doto's eyes widen as he's pulled towards Naruto only to get hit hard enough in the abdomen to send him flying. Grunting he slowly gets up. But at that moment Sakura appears and punches him her chakra enhanced punch. The shield absorbs much of the attack, but enough manages to get though to crack the main power core. A punch from Doto then slams her into a nearby boulder. Coughing up a little blood, Sakura gives Naruto a smile.

"Now… it's all up to you Naruto… kick his ass." She trails off into a coughing fit as Naruto givs her a nod.

"Thanks for the assist Sakura-chan." He then turns back and glares at Doto. "Now… time for a little payback asshole. KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" About a hundred bushin appear before charging Doto, who runs threw several handsigns.

"Hyoton! Soryu Bofusetsu no jutsu (Ice Release! Twin Dragon Blizzard Technique)!" The two pitch black dragons shoot from his hands and traval in a circular motion right into the hoard of bushin, dispelling most of them while creating a massive tornado made of black wind. The others in the general vicinity all take cover as the winds try to pick them up. After a few minutes the wind settles and Doto smirks as he looks down. "It's done… it's over. This ridiculous little farce is over!" He then begins to laugh manically as his head shoots up. He suddenly stops laughing as he hears something. From out of the cloud of dust, Naruto's voice can be heard.

"Not yet it isn't." The cloud of dust then clears revealing Naruto and a bushin creating a orb of chakra between them. "I told you already, it's not over until justice preveals…" the other Naruto then finishes.

"And evil is vanquished!" Koyuki just looks on in amazement as she feels her heart finally finish thawing before she starts shouting to Naruto.

"NARUTO! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU ARE… BY FAR THE… STRONGEST NINJA I HAVE EVER KNOWN! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" The two Naruto's just smirk at that as they say the same thing at once.

"Yeah, I know! I could have told you that!" As one they charge at the shocked Doto as beside them the sun rises over the nearby mountains, it's rays gleaming over the obelisks. The energy from the machine then flows into the Rasengan causing a swirl of colours to come off it as the Kage Bushin disappears. From where he is by Kakashi and Sasuke, Harry blinks in disbelief.

"What the bloody hell?! You mean to tell me that all that crap about Rainbow chakra in the movie is true?!" Sakura just drops her jaw in amazement.

"It is rainbow chakra! It's just like it is in the movie!" Naruto doesn't pay any attention to them as he continues to charge towards Doto, defeating him being the only thing on his mind. Everything slows down as Doto tries to punch Naruto, only for Naruto to duck underneath it.

"Time for you to reap the whirlwind teme! Nanaimo (Rainbow/Seven Color) Rasengan!" The orb of energy slams into Doto's chest as he bellows in pain, the backlash destroying the area around them as Naruto continues to drive it home. Under the strain of the attack, the main power core for Doto's armour first cracks, then shatters before being totally obliterated by Naruto's Rasengan. Doto's then flung by the sheer power of the attack into one of the obelisks. He hangs there for a moment before the Crystal behind him shatters and he falls to the ground. Almost immediately, a pulse of energy comes from the machine and transforms the surrounding frozen wasteland into a alpine meadow. The wave then continues as it brings spring to the once wintry country. Koyuki is just looking around from where she is as a butterfly flaps past when she hears a voice she hasn't heard in years.

"Believe in the future. If you do then the spring will surely come." Her face takes on a look of shock as she hears her dead father before she turns to the center of the obelisks to see a transparent image of herself when she was ten years old. "What will you do when spring comes Koyuki?" The Chibi Koyuki then states that she'll become a princess. "Oh? And what sort of hime will you be?" Chibi-Koyuki thinks this over for a moment before answering.

"Hmm… let's see… one who's strong… and kind…" The Chibi-Koyuki then starts to grin excitedly. "And, most of all, one who fights for justice!" The present day Koyuki just watches on as she hears her father chuckle.

"My that's some dream!" Koyuki then blinks in some shock at what she just heard.

"Otou-san… did… did I actually say those things back then?" Everyone else watches on as the show continues as they can hear Koyuki's father sigh in joy.

"Well then… as long as you believe in your dream and never give up then one day you'll be that hime." At that point, Soutetsu walks into the image himself before he walks behind her and tries the Hex crystal around her neck as he continues to speak, his voice carrying to them across the gulf of time itself. "You can see it can't you? There's a beautiful hime standing there right in front of you." A few tears slip from Koyuki's eyes for the first time in years as she looks upon the warmly smiling face of her father for the last time until it's time for her to leave this life, to her it's like he's looking directly at her and smiling. Then Chibi-Koyuki starts to speak up.

"But… I have a sort of a problem… I have something else I want to be." Soutetsu just looks down at his daughter with a look full of love.

"Oh? Really now? And what else do you want to be?" The smiling Chibi-Koyuki turns around and looks at him before telling him.

"I… want to be an actress!" The present day version jumps a little at that as she remembers that she really did want to grow up to be an actress. As her father starts to laugh so does the present day Koyuki, her tears flowing freely for the first time in years. As the image fades, Chibi-Koyuki says one last thing. "Not only do I want to be an actress, I also want to be Kitsune-kun's friend forever!" At that point, Koyuki feels someone gripping her hand and she turns to see a roughed up Naruto smiling at her.

"It's bitter-sweet I know Yuki-hime… but our loved ones never truly leave us. And… I think your Otou-san would want you to be happy and live your dreams to your up most ability… Not to mention that I think that he's very proud of you." Koyuki just nods as she grabs him into a hug, gently sobbing from equal parts joy and relief that it's all over and from sadness and pent up grief, finally being released after what she saw. Naruto just stands there as he gently rubs her back through her coat. Harry just smiles as he turns away before he shakes his head.

"Merlin… I love happy endings… don't you?" And behind him a rainbow arcs across the blue sky.

00000000000000000000 A few days later 00000000000000000

Yawning, Naruto looks out over a balcony at the sight of an beautiful sunrise. He suddenly smiles as he hears a familiar voice. "It's truly a beautiful sight, isn't it Naruto?" Naruto turns around to see Koyuki still clothed in her Yukata as she hands him a cup of coffee before nodding.

"It is indeed Yuki-hime. Looks like it's going to be a wonderful day." Taking a sip he sighs. "It's a shame though that I'm not going to be around here much longer though." Seeing Koyuki's surprised expression, Naruto waves one hand in the air to calm her down. "Not that I don't want to be around here any longer Yuki-hime! It's just that…" Koyuki just gently smiles as she shakes her head.

"You have your life and I have mine. While I'm living my dream, you have yet to accomplish your's." Taking a sip of her own coffee, she gently smiles at Naruto. "I will still be your friend Naruto… or should I say Kitsune-kun?" They both share a chuckle at that. Happily sighing, Koyuki grins at him. "Besides, I'll be seeing you again soon enough Naruto." Naruto blinks at this before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? Really now? Do tell." Koyuki's grin, if anything, becomes wider and more predatory as she pulls an envelop from inside her Yukata.

Remember how I said that I want you to star beside me in my next major film?" Naruto nods a little at that, a little confused.

"Well yeah… Of course I do. Not everyday a world famous actress/hime comes up to a guy and says that she want him to co-star with her. ESPECIALLY if he's not an professional actor himself. But like I told you, I don't have the time to be in it. Why?" A small blush appears on her face as she hands him the envelop. Looking at it, he notices how it has the Hokage's seal. Opening it, he reads it and looks up at her with an raised eyebrow. "How the hell did you get Tsunade-baa-chan to agree to make me staring in you next movie a mission?" Koyuki just innocently whistles.

"Oh… not much." She takes another sip of coffee before grinning at his look of disbelief. "Okay, okay. The truth of the matter was that I offered to pay the equivalent of a S-rank mission for it." Taking another sip, she looks up at the sky. "Not to mention absolving Tsunade-sama of all the debts she owed both me and my Otou-san." Naruto just face faults at that before getting up and shaking his head.

"I should have known." Sighing, he looks over at her with a small questioning grin on his face. "I have to wonder though what kind of movie it is you know." Koyuki just gives him a grin and a wink.

"That… you'll find out later." Naruto looks away and grumbles at that causing her to chuckle. Shaking her head, she becomes thoughtful. "By the way… How is Myrtle-san doing? She had quite a scare and she was dead but now she has a body." Naruto thinks it over a bit as he thinks back to what happened…

0000000000000000 Flashback 0000000000000000000

Having just gotten back from Rainbow Glacier, the group sighs as they walk through the camp when they meet Myrtle who rushes over to Harry and glomps him. Managing to focus his chakra, Harry rolls his eyes slightly as he pats her on the back. "Hey Myrtle. What's up?" She just looks up at him with a watery smile.

"I'm… I'm just so happy that you're okay Harry. When the explosions went off and I couldn't find you, I was worried that you were hurt." Rubbing at her eyes, she sniffles a little. "I'm really glad though that you're okay." She then looks him up and down before scowling. "At least as okay as you normally do." She then gives him a small bonk on the head before she starts dragging him towards a tent on the other side of the camp. "Come on then! Let's get you looked at." She continues to pull the eye rolling Harry towards the medical tent. Blinking, Koyuki points at them before turning to Kakashi.

"Um… that WAS a Yuurei, right?" Kakashi nods causing her to blink. "Er… why is Harry so… um… friendly with her?" Kakashi just glances at her before shrugging.

"Mainly because he's known her for a while and she's his girlfriend." The Director raises an eyebrow and looks in the direction of where they went before scratching his head.

"I never would have figured him for a Necrophile…" Kakashi is about to say something when they hear Myrtle scream and Harry shout her name. They all look at each other before rushing over to find Harry gripping Myrtle's hands as she seems to be pulled towards the Medical tent. Tears start leaking from Myrtle's eyes as she sobs in fear.

"Ha… Harry! Something's got me! I… I can't hold on!" Her hand slips a little before Harry grips it tighter.

"Myrtle! Hang on! Do NOT let go!" Now everyone can see that even though Harry's feet are firmly planted on the ground, he's still moving forwards. Now knowing that this isn't a joke, Kakashi grabs hold of Harry and is soon followed by Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Koyuki. But even then their still getting dragged forwards, the force seeming to grow stronger the closer to the medical tent they go. "KUSO! WHAT THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON! GAH!" Another jerk happened and Harry and Myrtle go flying from everyone's grip. Harry get's dragged though the muck left by the melting snow face first as Myrtle screams in pure terror. Gritting his teeth, Harry manages to finally get his feet underneath him just as they enter the medical tent. To the amazement of those there, Harry keeps getting dragged towards a certain bed surrounded by a curtain at a good speed. They slide through the curtain and Harry's eyes widen as he sees that in the bed is Fubuki's body. 'Wha… is she somehow dragging us here…?' At that moment Myrtle's legs enter the body as Kakashi and the other's throw open the curtains. They all grab Harry as Myrtle's slowly sucked into the body with tears running down her face, by now she's up to her waist. "MYRTLE! HANG ON!" Myrtle just looks at him sadly as she realizes that there's no escaping the pull as another jerk pulls her up to her chest.

"Ha… Harry… I'm… so sorry. I…" Another jerk happens pulling her up to her neck. "I just wanted you to know that I truly, deeply love you and the time we've been together has been my happiest… Life or after life…. I will always love you…" Yet another jerk happens which pulls Myrtle's whole head in with only her arms sticking out. Soon after the only thing outside the body is her hands, still gripping Harry's tightly as tears leak from his eyes and everyone else's as they continue to fight the strange force.

"MYRTLE! DON'T LET GO! I'LL SAVE YOU! I… I LOVE YOU TOO! DON'T GO AND LEAVE MEEE!" Another jerks happens and Myrtle's hands slip from Harry's grasp as they get sucked in fully, the loss of something to grip sending everyone flying backwards. Harry's almost instantly on his feet as he pats the area she just disappeared in, not noticing Fubuki's eyelids twitching along with several other parts of her body. "Myrtle… Myrtle! MYRTLE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" He suddenly stiffens as he hears her voice.

"Uhhhh… I…. think I'm okay…" Harry hears a gasp from the people behind him and he looks up to see the woman on the bed with her eyes open and staring down at him in confusion. His jaw drops a second later as Myrtle's voice comes from the woman's mouth. "I feel really weird right now… I'm feeling really… heavy I guess. What the hell just happened to me?" Harry opens and closes his mouth for a few seconds until he finally manages to ask of it's really her. She blinks at this and raises an eyebrow and looks at him like he's an idiot. "Of course it's me Harry? Who else would it be?" Harry just asks for something that only he would know and she rolls her eyes. "The year we first met, I told you that if you died that you could share my toilet with me. I told you the same thing about two years later. Now what's the problem?" It's at this point that she notices everyone staring at her. "… And why is everyone staring at me?" Harry just grabs her head and tilts it down. She blinks for a moment, her mind not comprehending what just happened. Slowly, she lifts up her arm to find that there's a living arm responding. She then pats herself down before smiling at everyone. "Oh! Guess that I'm alive now." She then faints which knocks everyone out of their trance.

"MYRTLE!"

0000000000000000 End Flashback 000000000000000000

Shaking his head, Naruto sighs. "She's… doing okay I guess. It was one hell of a shock to her system though." Looking at the sunrise, Naruto shrugs as Koyuki asks what happened. "No real idea. Nii-san thinks that it had to do with an imbalance of chakra in Fubuki's system." Seeing the confusion on the princess' face, he explains. "As you likely know, Chakra is made up of physical and spiritual energies right?" Koyuki nods. "Well, spiritual energies come from experience and knowledge. Experience and knowledge are controlled by the soul. Now when since the soul in Fubuki's body was no longer whole, her chakra was imbalanced with far more physical energies then spiritual energies. Now ghosts are mostly made up of spiritual energies with only a small amount of physical which allows them to form ectoplasm. So, in a very real sense, Fubuki's body and Myrtle were two opposite ends of the spectrum. They acted like two opposite magnetic charges and were pulled towards one another." Nodding, looks up at the sky.

"I wonder what happened to the original soul pieces in the body then?" Naruto just shrugs.

"As far as we can figure, they're being assimilated into Myrtle. Due to her experience though, she'll be dominate over anything left behind by Fubuki." He then shakes his head and sighs. "Unfortunately, she's having a tough time with what happened since to her it's a loss of everything she's known. And as you know changes that big can be really scary." Koyuki just nods as she takes a sip. Naruto just continues. "But she's got Sakura-chan and Harry-nii to help her so she should be okay." Koyuki just nods as she sighs. A few days later finds Team Seven (along with Myrtle who's got her hair dyed to black temporarily so that her body won't be recognized) and Koyuki standing near the buffet table after her coronation. Sakura had just asked about the generator and Koyuki just sighs and shakes her head.

"Even with all the money my Otou-san put into it, it's still not complete." Sakura then comments that must mean that it'll be winter again soon. Koyuki just shakes her head with a smile. "No, not quite. You see, if we take what we know and keep researching, we'll make it work and then Snow Country will become Spring Country since we'll have an eternal spring." Harry just nods from where he is.

"That's good. Keep me and nii-san updated would you?" Everyone but Naruto, Hedwig, and Myrtle stare at him causing him to shrug. "Let's just say that I have a really good reason for being interested in something that can change climates." Sakura just shakes her head knowing that she won't get anything else out of him. She then turns back to Koyuki.

"It's really a big shame though about all of this. You're such a big star that it's kind of sad that you're going to retire from acting." Koyuki just laughs shocking almost everyone, though both Harry and Naruto smirk.

"'Retire'? Me? Not on your life!" Sakura just looks at her in stunned disbelief as she continues. "Ruling over Snow Country as well as acting? I think that I can handle both just fine." Harry and Naruto just look at each other and miss her showing the script in her hands as Kakashi looks on in shock as he reaches towards it. "I mean, I'd have to be out of my mind to give it up now." Kakashi just keeps mumbling about the script. She then smiles. "I'll be seeing you guys around!" She moves to head towards where the film crew is only to stop and snap her fingers. "Oh! And before forget! Here's something for you Naruto." She then leans down and kisses him fully on the lips causing everyone's eyes to fly open, she then winks at him before rushing off giggling like a little girl. Kakashi just keeps reaching for the script.

"That… script… that movie… she's… perfect." What happens next sends his heart plummeting as Koyuki calls back.

"Oh! And by the way Naruto, can't wait to see you, Harry, and his familiars in my next movie!" Kakashi sinks to his knees with what she says next. "I'm happy and excited to have you as my Co-star! I'll be sending you a copy of the script I have!" She then waves the script she has before getting mobbed by a bunch of fans. Kakashi just looks down at Naruto in disbelief as a tear gathers in his eye.

"Please… please tell me that she's kidding… that you're not really in her next movie with that (gulp) script…" Naruto just nods.

"Well yeah… she asked and even got Tsunade-baa-chan to make it an official mission for us." Kakashi then asks if he can join them to which Naruto shakes his head. "Nah! For some reason she said that only we can be in the film and it was hard enough to get her to agree to let nii-san and his familiars to join us…" Naruto then blinks as Kakashi falls to his knees screaming to the heavens about the Icha Icha kamis forsaking him. Blinking, Naruto asks what his problem is. Sakura just sighs and begins to explain. For a few seconds Naruto's silent and then… "NANI!"

0000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000

_Steve: Oh man! That was so classic!_

_Yui: So… Naruto's in a similar situation as he gets into in the Shippodan movie, eh?_

_Steve: Him and Harry both. Fortunately they can use the aging pills. Unfortunately, Kakashi is NOT going to let it go._

_Hinata: (Mumbling) I have got to order advanced tickets…_

_Pen-pen: A war waark wark ark a waar waaarkk wa war warrkk waar. Wark ar waarrk war a waaark ark ar waarrkk. (I got admit that for a last chapter it was pretty good. Lot's of action and a little bit of romance.)_

_Steve: Thanks. Anyways… time to go. And… CUT!_

000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000


End file.
